Yet another AIM Cullen Style!
by zomgitscassi
Summary: Oh the horror! What will happen when the Cullens and Jacob discover AIM? The good, the bad, and the Emmett times! Haha. My first fanfic and this is probably a bad sumarry but please read! You'll like it! R&R Rated T for Emmett...CLICK !
1. Eddie!

**A/N: Hey! So I am new and this is my first fanfic so I hope it's good! I am totally open to ya'lls ideas! So please PM them to me! And tell me your constructive criticism because it'll make me a better writer! And REVIEW PLEASE!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters otherwise Emmett would have married me not Rosalie! Haha**

**NotHumanAnymore132-**Bella

**SexyVamp1918- **Edward (duh!)

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav- **Emmett

**FunSizePsychic1902- **Alice

**EMOtionalTeen1863- **Jasper!

**TooGoodForYou001- **Rosalie

**1600- **Carlisle

**MyKidsAreCrazy83- **Esme

**OneOfAKind08- **Nessie

**HotttAlpha01- **Jacob!

_**SexyVamp1918**__ is online _

_**NotHumanAnymore132**__ is online_

_**FunSizePsychic1902**__ is online_

_**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**__ is online _

_**TooGoodForYou001**__ is online_

**SexyVamp1918**: Hello, love.

**NotHumanAnymore132**: Hey Eddie! What's up?

**SexyVamp1918**: Okay—who told Bella that horrid nickname?!!?!

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Ummm….I plead the fifth.

**SexyVamp1918**: EMMETT! I SPECIFICALLY TOLD ALL OF YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT OR TO TELL PEOPLE IT! UGH.

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Sorry dude. I forgot…don't get your britches in a bunch.

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Haha. I said britches! 

**FunSizePsychic1902**: Very mature Emmett. Sorry Ed, I saw that one coming though.

**NotHumanAnymore132**: Will someone please explain to me why Edward hates that name?

**SexyVamp1918**: You could ask me yourself ya know. Well…

**TooGoodForYou001**: A few years back Tanya--

**NotHumanAnymore132**: Nuff said Rose. But wait. What if I gave you the name again Edward? Would that make it okay to call you it?

**SexyVampire1918**: Nothing would ever make me allow you to call me that. NOTHING.

**NotHumanAnymore132**: Nothing? Are you sure?

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: You guys have a whole house to say stuff like that, so for our own sanity, please use it!

**NotHumanAnymore132**: Emmett, didn't you loose your sanity a longggg time ago?

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Shut up. Stupid newbie.

**SexyVamp1918**: Nice one, love.

**TooGoodForYou001**: Uh, Edward? What's with your screen name?

**SexyVamp1918**: Bella chose it. Do you like it? It makes sense to me…

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Uh can we say full of it?

**NotHumanAnymore132**: Hey! Be nice to my Eddie!

**SexyVamp1918**: BELLA!!!

**NotHumanAnymore132**: Oops, sorry!

**TooGoodForYou001**: Ya I totally agree with Emmett on this one.

**SexyVamp1918**: And yours isn't conceded Rosalie?  
**TooGoodForYou001**: No, because mine is true for everyone.

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: WHAT? YOU THINK YOU ARE TOO GOOD FOR ME?!!

**TooGoodForYou001**: True for everyone besides my darling husband.

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Oh, good!

**NotHumanAnymore132**: I gotta go with Eddie on this one…

**SexyVamp1918**: BELLA! Emmett I will rip you up and burn the pieces!!!!

**FunSizePsychic1902**: If you do, that not only will you have the wrath of Rosalie to deal with, but also the wrath of Carlisle for committing yet another murder.

**NotHumanAnymore132**: Another? How many is he up to compared to my clean slate?

**SexyVamp1918**: Must we share this?

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Oh yes, we must!!! Besides, I am hoping it will make Juliet over here kill some people so I can win my bet with Jazz.

**NotHumanAnymore132**: Thanks, Emm. I can feel the love and faith you have for me!

**TooGoodForYou001**: Eddie is up to 97 murders. New topic, please. Preferably me!

**FunSizePsychic**: OOH! YAY! Omg! Rose, Bella you'll never believe it!!

**TooGoodForYou001**: Lemme guess, Ali. A huge sale is being held at the mall in the near future and you're gonna force me and Bella to join you on buying the entire store?

**NotHumanAnymore132**: NOOOO! EDDIE SAVE ME!

**SexyVamp1918**: Only if you promise never to call me Eddie again…

**NotHumanAnymore132**: I PROMISE! TO SWITZERLAND!

_**NotHumanAnymore132**__ is offline_

_**SexyVamp1918**__ is offline_

**FunSizePsychic1902**: *pouts* Well that was rude. Rose? Emmett? Would ya'll still wanna come?

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Umm. Don't you already know my answer?

**FunSizePsychic1902**: Yes. But I was hoping you'd change your mind 

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Well, no!! I refuse to put on make-up again! That was a horrible day. And you just had to take pictures! Stupid psychic pixie. And Rose, you just sat back and watched! That might be worse!!

**TooGoodForYou001**: Emmett, do you really think I enjoyed watching my "sister" put mascara and hot pink lipstick on my HUSBAND??????

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Well what we did to our house that night gives me an idea…

**TooGoodForYou001**: Beside the point!! And that was once it was all off.

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: You mean the make-up or our cloths?

**FunSizePsychic1902:** EW! EMMETT! MENTAL IMAGES! GOODBYE! Rose, you are coming shopping and we need to get Bella and Eddie back from Switzerland, immediately. Otherwise Carlisle will throw a hissy fit.

_**FunSizePsychic1902**__ is offline_

**TooGoodForYou001**: So, Emmett. Did you really need to tell Alice about our sex life?

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Um. Yes, because I knew it would get me out of that gross shopping trip. And so we could go demolish a few more houses??

**TooGoodForYou001**: Is Edward the only mind reader in the family?

_**TooGoodForYou001**__ is offline_

_**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**__ is offline_

**A/N: Again, please please please tell me what you think! And if you review I will totally love you! Thats all, except REVIEW! Please?**


	2. Tsk Tsk Jacob!

**A/N: Okay, my updates usually won't be this fast because well I usually have evil school but ya. I don't remember my point…lol. Oh yes. I was waiting for my account to be registered so that's how I got these two average-sized chapters up so quickly! And now onto Chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the character again cause Emmett would have married ME and Edward probably wouldn't have left Bella…**

**NotHumanAnymore132-**Bella

**SexyVamp1918- **Edward (duh!)

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav- **Emmett

**FunSizePsychic1902- **Alice

**EMOtionalTeen1863- **Jasper!

**TooGoodForYou001- **Rosalie

**1600- **Carlisle

**MyKidsAreCrazy83- **Esme

**OneOfAKind08- **Nessie

**HotttAlpha01- **Jacob!

_**HotttAlpha01 **__is online_

_**OneOfAKind08**__ is online_

_**EMOtionalTeen1863**__ is online_

_**FunSizePsychic1902 **__is online_

**FunSizePsychic1902**: Oh no.

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: What is it, dear? And why do I suddenly feel the urge to go kill Jacob????

**HotttAlpha01**: HEY! What did I ever do to you?

**FunSizePsychic1902**: It's not his emotion. It's Rosalie's. How could you Jacob?!?! Right before my big shopping trip??? I thought Carlisle banned anymore Cullen Combats!!!

**HotttAlpha01**: He did. But since I am not a Cullen it doesn't apply to me.

**OneOfAKind08**: Um…Do I wanna know what Jacob did to torment Rose this time??

**FunSizePsychic1902**: He put root beer in Rose's BMW gas tank, glue on the seats, and green hair dye in her shampoo!!!!

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: He did what now?!?!?

**HottAlpha01**: Pretty good huh? I thought she would like pink dye, so the green was my second pick. And the glue will totally ruin her interior so double HAHA!!

**OneOfAKind08**: Jacob Black!!!!!!!!! You just started World War…what are you guys up to? Twelve?

**FunSizePsychic1902**: Cullen Combat Seventeen, Nessie.

**OneOfAKind08**: Too much for me to handle. Jake-if you want me as your girlfriend, grow up and stop the combats. They're getting old.

_**OneOfAKind08**__ is offline_

_**1600 **__is online_

_**MyKidsAreCrazy83**__ is online_

**HotttAlpha01**: Oh boy. Should I run fortune teller?

**FunSizePsychic1902**: I would advise it if I hadn't just seen Carlisle catching and killing you…

**HotttAlpha01**: Oh crap…

**1600**: Jacob Black. What did Esme and I say about you and Rosalie's little wars?!

**FunSizePsychic1902**: They are called Cullen Combats! Geez, did no one get that memo?!

**MyKidsAreCrazy83**: Is that really relevant right now, Alice?

**FunSizePsychic1902**: To me, yes. But I am gonna get out of here before it gets ugly! L8R!

_**FunSizePsychic1902**__ is offline_

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: In Jake's defense, Rose had it coming. She's been going extra heavy on the mutt remarks and Jake has been bottling up his anger; which has not been the best thing for me Jake, by the way!

**1600**: Jacob! If you were my child you would be so dead—no pun intended—right now!!!!!! I mean really. Green hair?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Rosalie is crying!!

**HotttAlpha01**: Guess she hasn't seen her BMW yet….

**MyKidsAreCrazy83**: What did you do to her BMW young man?

**EMOtionalTeen186**3: As I said…she had it coming…

**HotttAlpha0**1: I put root beer in her gas tank and glue on the seats…

**MyKidsAreCrazy83**:?!?!?!?!??!?!??!?!

**1600**: For lack of a better phrase, ?!?!?!?!??!?!??!?! As well.

**HottAlpha01**: I wasn't trying to start another 'Cullen Combat' or whatever… just making her lay off the dog comments.

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Well you could lay off the blonde jokes to man. They're getting older than Carlisle.

**1600**: I take offence to that Jazz, but for now you are off the hook. Now Jacob. Although you aren't one of my children, since your dad died I feel we have become closer. Close enough, that is, that you can have the punishment Esme and I would give our own.

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: This seems like a private thing…

_**EMOtionalTeen1863**__ is offline _

**MyKidsAreCrazy83**: That means no cell phone, no television, and no blonde remarks for one week.

**HottAlpha01**: Okay. I guess that's fair. But what if blond—Rosalie retaliates?

**1600**: Then she will receive her punishment accordingly.

**MyKidsAreCrazy83**: I hope you learn something from this Jacob. I hate giving punishments just as much as you hate getting them.

**HottAlpha01**: I will, Esme. Thanks.

_**HottAlpha01**__ is offline_

_**FunSizePsychic1902**__ is online_

**FunSizePsychic1902**: Is my shopping trip with Rose this weekend still a go?

**MyKidsAreCrazy83**: No Bella? I thought you would knock her out and drag her there like last time…

**FunSizePsychic1902**: Ya, well Emmett and Jazz couldn't find her and Eddie in Switzerland so.

**1600**: SWITZERLAND?!?!?!?!

**MyKidsAreCrazy83**: Same response as Carlisle….

_**FunSizePsychic1902**__ is offline_

**1600**: We'll yell at her later. This AIM is so convenient.

**MyKidsAreCrazy83**: I know, really. Oh, I better go make Jacob some dinner. Later, Hun. *kiss kiss*

_**MyKidsAreCrazy83**__ is offline_

_**1600**__ is offline  
_


	3. Antartica or Truth&Dare!

**A/N: Yay! Thanks to all ya'll that reviewed! Oh and you guys are totally entitled to murder/flame me cause it took me sooooo long to update! I am sooo totally eternally sorry! My lapop broke or something and then wouldn't let me log in so =( OH! To make it more fun...whoever sends me the meanest message shall get next chapter dedicated to them and get a special role in it! (You get to invent your own screen name too!!!) So yes. That will happen ANY time it takes me longer then...4days to update? DEAL! Now onto the chapter that I wrote instead of writing my Spanish essay! HA!**

**NotHumanAnymore132-**Bella

**SexyVamp1918- **Edward (duh!)

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav- **Emmett

**FunSizePsychic1902- **Alice

**EMOtionalTeen1863- **Jasper!

**TooGoodForYou001- **Rosalie

**DrMcSparkley1600- **Carlisle **(A/N: Sorry, for some reason it took out the name and only left the 1600 on the last chapters...? Dumb technology!)**

**MyKidsAreCrazy83- **Esme

**OneOfAKind08- **Nessie

**HotttAlpha01- **Jacob!

_**OneOfAKind08**is online_

_**SexyVamp1918**is online_

_**TooGoodForYou001**is online_

_**EMOtionalTeen1863**is online_

_**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**is online_

_**NotHumanAnymore132**is online_

_**FunSizePsychic1902**is online_

_**HotttAlpha01**is online_

**FunSizePsychic1902**: I'm bored. Humph.

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Poor you. Cause I can't feel your boredom PLUS Jacob's, Edward's, Bella's, Emmett's, Rosalie's, Nessie's and my own!

**NotHumanAnymore132**: No Carlisle or Esme?

**EMOtionalTenn1863**: They're….busy…um….ya…new topic please.

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: EW. Truth or Dare, anyone???

**SexyVamp1918**: Oh why must we always play this awful game when we become bored?

**HotttAlpha01**: I've never played it with you guys….I feel unloved!

**OneofAKind08**: Trust me Jake, you are lucky (and loved 3)! We all hate each other for a few days after playing this! It is so horrible…I remember once Rose and Alice went two weeks without speaking or forcing Mom to go shopping they were soooooo mad at each other!

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Is that a yes??????????????

**FunSizePsychic1902:** I am always up for humiliating my fellow vampires!!! And for daring Emmett to do stuff that makes him cry!

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: THAT WAS ONE TIME!!!!

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: If Alice is in, I am in. Although I will probably regret it later… But please attempt to keep the humiliation at a minimum, cause I must feel everyone's!

**TooGoodForYou01**: I'm in! I love watching everyone get humiliated!! Especially the mutt now that he's finally in.

**HotttAlpha001**: Sure, sounds fun for me!

**OneOfAKind08**: I'm gonna hate myself for it tomorrow, but…Why not??

**NotHumanAnymore132**: I dunno guys. Last time when the authorities got involved they almost recognized me as the late Chief Swan's daughter. That got me really missing my dad. I was depressed for like a month.

**SexyVamp1918**: I'm with Bella on this one. I mean, why don't we just race to somewhere?? Antarctica, anyone?

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Cause that's not embarrassing dude!! And, penguins? Really man?

**NotHumanAnymore132:** Sorry you guys. But if I'll play I have one condition!

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: And that is?? Come on I am getting older here! Not literally, but still!!

**SexyVamp1918**: Older than a century and a half?

**HotttAlpha01**: Haha! Nice one leech.

**NotHumanAnymore132**: My condition is that NO ONE can use there abilities. Sorry you guys. It is cheating those who don't have powers. And I would turn off my shield but it isn't helpful to the game anyway.

**FunSizePsychic1902**: THAT'S SO NOT FUN THOUGH!!

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: I agree with Alice, but I will comply.

**SexyVamp1918**: Love, my gift isn't something I can turn on and off. Nor is Alice's.

**OneOfAKind08**: I think it is fair! Otherwise Auntie Alice and Dad have an unfair advantage on what people are gonna dare them to do. And Uncle Jasper can make the dares REALLY embarrassing!!

**FunSizePsychic1902:** Fine *pouts to the infinite power* Humph.

**SexyVamp1918**: I will just tune everyone out and try to read your mind, Bella. That usually makes me ignore everything else in the world.

**NotHumanAnymore132:** Then we're ready to play?

**HotttAlpha01:** I think we should make some rules first… Just so this doesn't get too outta hand.

**TooGoodForYou001**: Like what dog? Oh and I almost forgot to thank you for that little present you left me in my shampoo and BMW. I'll send you the mechanic and hairdresser bill!

**OneOfAKind08:** Aren't you your own mechanic Aunt Rose?

**TooGoodForYou001**: Yes, usually. But I don't have the materials to fix my interior so I have to send it to the shop.

**HotttAlpha01**: Glad ya liked it Blondie! I'll make sure to give you presents more often…

**TooGoodForYou001**: Don't even think about it mutt!

**FunSizePsychic1902**: Okay, no more Cullen Combats, remember? Now, what types of rules are we talking Jake?

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav:** Come on guys! Rules? In a game of truth or dare with us???????? The point of Cullen Truth or Dare is for it to get outta hand and insane! Do you see my confusion?! "No rules" is our only rule. Let's begin.

**HotttAlpha01**: Okay, who's gonna be my first victim?

**A/N: Haha! Not only was it a long chappie it was a cliffy too! So sorry again! REVIEW and you'll be my best friend in the universe (hyperbole yes but still!)! But really just click the pretty little button and you'll rock! An click on my beautiful name to send me that evil flame to get next chapter dedicated to YOU! Love yaa! ~Cassadi**


	4. LeechesRuleDogsDrule

**A/N: OKAY! Sorry for the cliffy! But you're welcome for the fast update!! But you'll hate me again at the end....Okay--so nobody left me a flame :( But, Kahleigh said she would have! YAY YOU! Lol! I would reply to your comment, Kahleigh, but you were "anonymous" so :( but this chappie is for you!!!!! Okay, enough authors note. Onto to Truth or Dare!!**

**NotHumanAnymore132-**Bella

**SexyVamp1918- **Edward (duh!)

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav- **Emmett

**FunSizePsychic1902- **Alice

**EMOtionalTeen1863- **Jasper!

**TooGoodForYou001- **Rosalie

**1600- **Carlisle

**MyKidsAreCrazy83- **Esme

**OneOfAKind08- **Nessie (although she changes!!)

**HotttAlpha01- **Jacob!

_**HotttAlpha01 **__is online_

_**OneOfAKind08 **__is online_

_**FunSizePsychic1902 **__is online_

_**EMOtionalTeen1863 **__is online_

_**TooGoodForYou001 **__is online_

_**NotHumanAnymore132 **__is online_

_**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav **__is online_

_**SexyVamp1918 **__is online_

_**Previously…. **_

_**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**__: EW. Truth or Dare, anyone???..._

_**NotHumanAnymore132**__: My condition is that NO ONE can use there abilities. Sorry you guys. It is cheating those who don't have powers. And I would turn off my shield but it isn't helpful to the game anyway…._

_**HotttAlpha01**__: Okay, who's gonna be my first victim? _

**HotttAlpha01**: Blondie. Truth or dare?

**TooGoodForYou001**: Wait, how do we do dares on AIM anyway?

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Just answer the dog's question, hon! We will deal with your negativity later!!!

**TooGoodForYou001**: Okay, uh. Truth.

**FunSizePsychic1902**: Chicken. :)

**HotttAlpha01**: Hmmm. Oh. I got it! If Emmett hadn't been so "cute" would you have saved him from that bear?

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: I am feeling tension, Rosalie.

**OneOfAKind08**: The first time you play and you already understand how we Cullens play! Yay Jake.

**NotHumanAnymore132**: This shant be good. I knew this was a horrible horrible idea…

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Haha, you said shant!!! Ya, answer the question, babe!! I wanna know.

**TooGoodForYou001**: Ummm. Probably not. Sorry babe.

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: :( that's not nice. I would've died :(

**SexyVamp1918**: Ha. Emmett got told.

**TooGoodForYou001**: Yes yes, my turn!!! Hmmm. Uhhhh...Nessie?

**OneOfAKind08**: Oh no. Dare?

**FunSizePsychic1902**: I know I am not supposed to use my power, but I just had a vision and this WON'T be good.

**TooGoodForYou001**: I dare you to change your screen name to "LeechesRuleDogsDrule"!

**HotttAlpha01**: WHAT?!??!!?!?!?!

**TooGoodForYou001:** Sorry, mutt. Actually, no I'm not :)

**OneOfAKind08:** I can't do that! That's not even true!

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Hey hey now, there are absolutely el cero chickens in Cullen Truth or Dare. That means NONE! IN SPANISH! Haha

**HotttAlpha01**: Actually it means zero, dude. This is why I suggested rules, Nessie. I knew Blondie would try something like that! And I'm not even the fortune teller…

**OneOfAKind08**: Do I really have to, Daddy?

**SexyVamp1918**: I'm sad to say you do, sweetie.

**OneOfAKind08**: Fine *pouts to the infinite power like Auntie Alice*

_**OneOfAKind08** is away: Hey hey, I am away :0 *I heart Jacob!*_

**SexyVamp1918**: I do hate her away status…

**HotttAlpha01**: I like it :)

_**OneOfAKind08 **has changed her screen name_

_**LeechesRuleDogsDrule** is back_

**LeechesRuleDogsDrule**: Happy Aunt Rose?

**TooGoodForYou001**: Ecstatic :)

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Ness, you do know she didn't say how _long_ you had to change it for….who's your favorite Uncle???

**LeechesRuleDogsDrule**: YOU'RE RIGHT!!!! I LOVE YOU UNCLE JASPER! But I still don't have a favorite…

_**LeechesRuleDogsDrule** is away: Hey hey, I am away! *I heart Jacob!*_

**TooGoodForYou001**: JASPER! Stupid major. :P

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: :( *pouts to the infinite power to Ness not choosing me as her fav* Oh Eem Gee. Alice got to me too! Oh Eem Gee, I just said Oh eem gee! Dang I did it again!!! I'm spending wayyyyy to much time with you Ali.

**FunSizePsychic1902**: :) you know you love me :)

_**LeechesRuleDogsDrule** changed her screen name_

_**LochNessMonster08** is back_

**LochNessMonster08:** You like the new name???

**NotHumanAnymore132**: No. I hate it! Rennessme you have such a beautiful name, why on earth would you want to be the loch ness monster?!

**LochNessMonster08**: Idk, cause it's fun! Anyway, my turn :) Hmmm. Uncle Emmett?

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Do you even have to ask? Dare, half breed!

**LochNessMonster08**: DON'T CALL ME HALF BREED!!!! What shall I dare you to do…Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! I got it :)

**FunSizePsychic1902:** Nessie…Do you really wanna do that? I mean, I doubt Carlisle will want to. And Rose will probably kill you…

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: ?

**LochNessMonster08**: Oh, I am soooooo sure. Payback time :)

**A/N: Told ya you'd hate me!!!! SO sorry, but I will try to update tomorrow or Friday. Saturday if I don't get atleast 5 reviews on this chappie!!! Oh and I don't care if you review more than once! I'll actually love you! Oh and thank you sooo much to my faithful review Anabella Laurie who has reviewed on EVERY chapter so far! ILY! Check out her stories!! If anyone wants to know what the dare will be....I will PM it to you if you add this to your alerts and REVIEW! It really ain't that hard! CLICK! I know I am mean and cruel for dangling that over your head, but hey. I am a writer who wants reviews :) Okay, this is long enough. I love all ya'll who actually read my stories and these abnormally long A/Ns!! ~Cassadi**


	5. Best Dare in the History of Ever?

**A/N: Okay! So I changed Nesie's screen name to something cuter cause I though of it in espanol...Oh ya did you like my spanish referance last chappie? LOL! had to leave that in there :) so sorry for the cliffy and hope ya'll like this chap but don't worry cause Truth or Dare will continue rof atleast two more chapters :)**

**Disclaimer: (I forgot to do this on last one) I do not own Twilight or its characters othewise my name would be Stephanie Meyer, and it's not...it's Cassadi...although I could legally change it if I wanted to LOL!!! I also don't own Hannah Montana or her song _The Best of Boths Worlds _otherwise hannah wouldn't be heard by anyone besides her showerhead (sorry Hannah Lovers)...Oh and you'll see why I added that soon so be afraid...very afraid...**

**NotHumanAnymore132-**Bella

**SexyVamp1918- **Edward (duh!)

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav- **Emmett

**FunSizePsychic1902- **Alice

**EMOtionalTeen1863- **Jasper!

**TooGoodForYou001- **Rosalie

**1600- **Carlisle

**MyKidsAreCrazy83- **Esme

**LittleLochNess08**-Nessie (I'll explain!)

**HotttAlpha01- **Jacob!

_**Previously…**_

_**LochNessMonster08**: What shall I dare you to do…Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! I got it :)_

_**FunSizePsychic1902**: Nessie…Do you really wanna do that? I mean, I doubt Carlisle will. And Rose will probably kill you…_

_**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: ?_

_**LochNessMonster08**: oh, I am soooooo sure. Payback time :)_

**LittleLochNess08**: Uncle Emmett. I dare you to get Carlisle to give you a vasectomy!!! **(A/N: If you don't know what a vasectomy is....umm...Google it --Haha Twilight referance--or ask your parents cause I ain't explaining it...)**

**TooGoodForYou001**: Rennessme Carlie Cullen. You wouldn't dare make him do that!!!

**LittleLochNess08**: Oh, yes Aunt Rose. I would. Payback's a –

**NotHumanAnymore132**: Rennessme Cullen! Do not finish that sentence.

**SexyVamp1918**: Nessie, I know you are advance beyond your years, but I don't like that my daughter is aware what a _vasectomy _is!

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Do I get any say in this??????

**LittleLochNess08**: Nope. Again, el cero chickens Uncle Emmett. That means zero, in Spanish! *imitates psycho Uncle*

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Can vampires even have vasectomies?

**FunSizePsychic1902**: I am sad (and I mean sad, that would have been a site to see!!) to say, no. Carlisle wouldn't have preformed the procedure anyway… Good dare though Nessie.

**TooGoodForYou001**: Good. Otherwise, there was going to be a Cullen Combat. A big one.

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Wheh *whips sweat off head*

**LittleLochNess08**: Grrrrrrrrrr. Really?!?!? That was so the best dare in the history of Cullen Truth or Dare ever!!!!

**HottttAlpha01**: I agree, Ness. That would have been….not to plagiarize MasterCard, but priceless.

**LittleLochNess08**: So, do I get to think of another dare?

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Oh, no. Not with those types of dares on your mind, little girl. Me turn :)

****In unison**:** Oh crap.

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav:** Hmmm. Chill Pill, truth or dare??

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: First, don't call me Chill Pill. Major will do just fine :)

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Ya, Major Loser!!! Haha! Just answer Chill Pill.

**FunSizePsychic1902**: Be nice to my Jazzy!

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Thanks, honey. Hmmm. Dare, please.

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Uhhhhhh… I dare thee…to…

**SexyVamp1918**: You didn't just say thee Emmett.

**LittleLochNess08**: I think he did, Daddy.

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: We can make fun of me later if you wanna be beaten up. Back to the game, egg heads. I dare THEE to sing _Best of Both Worlds _by Hannah Montana!!!

**HotttAlpha01**: Wasn't that song released like … oh eighty years ago????

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Ya. So. I love Hannah Montana. Kill me for it. Geez.

**SexyVamp1918**: He's loved her ever since her first album… We never knew why… didn't she die like five years ago??

**TooGoodForYou001**: PLEASE do not remind him of that. He starts blubbering like a baby… to think he is my husband sometimes… *shudders*

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav:** Hey *blubbers* I *blubbers* don't *blubbers* do that…Okay, I still do that. But how can you blame me? She was an inspiration to so many people….

**LittleLochNess08**: Wow. I love ya'll. But you're weird sometimes.

**FunSizePsychic1902**: Haha! You said ya'll. You've been hanging with Jazz a wee bit too much.

**LittleLochNess08**: You said wee so shut it.

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Fine. Shall I simply type it, or literally gather a concert group in the living room?

****In Unison**: **TYPE!

**EMOtionalTeen1863: **?

**FunSizePsychic1902**: Sorry, sweetie. But… Remember about a hundred years ago when you and Emmett made a band??

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Yes…. What are you getting at…?

**TooGoodForYou001**: We lied. You guys sucked on ice. Sorry.

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Humph :'(

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Same response as Chill Pill. Do your dare man!!!

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Okay, fine. *apparently in a very bad tone*

_You get the limo out front (oh oh oh)  
Hottest styles, every shoe, every color  
Yeah when you're famous it can be kinda fun  
It's really you but no one ever discovers  
In some ways you're just like all your friends  
But on stage you're a star  
You get the best of both worlds  
Chillin' out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together  
And you know that it's the best of both worlds  
The best of both worlds  
You go to movie premiers (is that Orlando Bloom? )  
Hear your songs on the radio  
Livin' two lives is a little weird (yeah)  
But school's cool 'cause nobody knows [nobody knows]  
Yeah you get to be a small town girl  
But big time when you play your guitar  
You get the best of both worlds  
Chillin' out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together  
And you know that it's the best of both  
You know the best of both worlds  
Pictures and autographs  
You get your face in all the magazines  
The best part is that  
You get to be whoever you wanna be  
Best... best... yeah the best of both  
Best... best... you got the best of both  
Best... best... c'mon the best of both  
Who would have thought that a girl like me  
Would double as a super staaaaaaaaaaaaaaar  
You get the best of both worlds  
Chillin' out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together  
And you know that it's the best  
You get the best of both worlds  
Without the shades and the hair  
You can go anywhere  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together... oh yeah  
It's so much better  
'Cause you know you've got  
The best of both worlds_

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Happy????

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Overjoyed! LOL!

***In unison* **: LOL LOL LOL.

**FunSizePsychic1902**: *between giggles* Please, honey, never do that willingly again!!

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Yes, yes. So funny. Now, it's the Civil War veterans turn…*evil smirk* Cadet *cut off by author to give ya'll a cliff hanger*

**A/N: HAHA! I know ya'll ahte me for all the cliffys but it is good for reviews...SPEAKING of reviews...I DIDN't GET 5 :( I got like 2. Although I love you 2 whom did review.... 3 I am still disappointed. So if I do not get 5 review on thos chappie I will stop writing this AIM! SO HA! Lol. Sorry, but I really will. Oh and sorry for the long chappie but it was mostly the song. SO R&R!!!!!!!! And I add emphasis on the second R which is review. ~cassadi**


	6. Help

**A/N: Okay…I love ya'll and all but I kinda ran outta ideas for Truth or Dare….I am going to Carollton, GA in like an hour for about two days so I can't update (my grandpa has like a computer from 1980). So please PM me your ideas if you want Truth or Dare to continue or I can just stop the truth or dare :( sorry for making you think I had a new chappie up by disguising this AN as a chapter… ~casssadi**


	7. Extreme Cullen MakeOvers

**A/N: Okay, I came up with some ideas for this chapter but next chapter will defiantly be the end of TRUTH OR DARE. Not the story. Get it? Okay, onto Chappie!!!! Oh and thank you to musicxlax for the hilarious flame and nice review! This chappie is for you!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: *scene: court room* A young girl named Cassadi on the defendant's stand, and the amazing Stephenie Meyer on the prosecutor's. Judge Lutz speaks in a scary tone, "Now, young lady. This woman *points to Stephenie* is the author of the Twilight Saga. Not you!!!" "But I LOVE IT SOOOO MUCH! I am the author at heart!" Screams Cassadi. "According to the law, Stephenie Meyer is the author. I don't care if you are at heart. You are not. Accept it." States Judge Lutz. "Fine...Oh and in that case I also don't own any of the CoverGirl products I named in my FanFiction." Cassadi says in a depressed volume. "I am glad we have this understood. Court adjourned *slams gravel thing*." Haha :)**

**NotHumanAnymore132-**Bella

**SexyVamp1918- **Edward (duh!)

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav- **Emmett

**FunSizePsychic1902- **Alice

**EMOtionalTeen1863- **Jasper!

**TooGoodForYou001- **Rosalie

**DrMcSparkley1600- **Carlisle **(A/N: Again, evil technology...)**

**MyKidsAreCrazy83- **Esme

**LittleLochNess08**-Nessie

**HotttAlpha01- **Jacob!

_**Previously…** _

_**EMOtionalTeen1863**__: Yes, yes. So funny. Now, it's the Civil War veterans turn…*evil smirk* Cadet *cut off by author to give ya'll a cliff hanger*_

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Cadet Bella. Truth or Dare?

**NotHumanAnymore132**: Uhhhh… Dare??

**FunSizePsychic1902**: Oh eem gee! Jasper I lovvvvvve you!!!!!

**NotHumanAnymore132**: Which in turns means I hate you, doesn't it?

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Maybe, well, more likely. I dare you to allow Alice to give you a complete make-over with no complaints.

**NotHumanAnymore132**: OMG! NO! PLEASE NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: HAHA! HAHA! WE NEED A CAMERA!

**TooGoodForYou001**: Am I allowed to help? Please Jasper?

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Why of course, Rosalie.

**LittleLochNess08**: Poor Mom, I feel your pain.

***This part can't be written in AIM so sorry I will write it normally***

**BPOV**

Ugh. I cannot believe Jasper really is making me do this. He is so going down next game. Oh no, I just saw pink being carried by Rosalie. So very down next game. Stupid civil war major. I began to accept this horrible dare a few moments ago, when Rosalie promised to control Alice to the best of her abilities. But, I am still extremely nervous. Last time Alice gave me a make-over I wished I could die, it was defiantly the second worst experience of my entire exitense- only after Edward leaving me when I was still human. Okay, this won't be this bad.

Now that all of the supplies are gathered, Alice and Rose are ready to begin. I don't understand why we own so many cosmetics anyway. Vampires are flawlessly gorgeous by nature, so why enhance the human's jealously? Alice is dabbing on a hint of blush, which makes me miss the old days when I was human and capable of blushing. Rosalie, against the promise she made, is putting on CoverGirl LashBlast mascara, although I wished she wouldn't. Since they finished that, they are debating what color eye shadow to use. They decided on MauveBerry, which isn't terribly bad. And now my least favorite part, the cloths. If it was up to me, I would wear jeans and a T-shirt every day. No brand names, no high prices. But no. I am being forced to wear a pink tank top from Hollister that has _lace. _Lace, and a tie around my upper waist. Plus some not-to-girly khaki Bermuda shorts, also from Hollister. Why Hollister? What's wrong with Wal-Mart? Humph. Okay, now I am finally done!!!!!** (A/N: Check out my profile for pics)**

****Back to AIM!!!!!****

**NotHumanAnymore132**: Happy Jasper? Now I had to experience Bella Barbie again!!!

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Delighted.

**FunSizePsychic1902**: As am I! I loved that dare!!! Can we dare her that every game????

**NotHumanAnymore132**: No!! I am making a rule against it.

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Hey! NO RULES! Remember????? Geez.

**HotttAlpha001**: At least we got pics man. FaceBook here these pictures go.

**NotHumanAnymore132**: You wouldn't dare Jacob Black.

**HotttAlpha01**: Oh yes, I would!!!!!!

**NotHumanAnymore132**: Fine. Jake, truth or dare?

**LittleLochNess08**: Be nice, Mom.

**HotttAlpha01:** Don't worry, baby. I can handle it. Dare.

**NotHumanAnymore132**: I dare you to allow Alice to put hot pink lipstick, mascara, and eye shadow on you!

**FunSizePsychic1902**: IS TODAY BE NICE TO ALICE DAY???????

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: I better go get that camera again!!!!!!!!

***Again, can't be written in AIM. Here it goes again***

**Jake's POV**

Bella is so dead. Well, not in the literal sense, but dead to me! She actually dared me to let the nice, fortune teller, leech to put HOT PINK make-up on me??? Just cause the soldier leech dared her to get a make-over doesn't mean I should have to. My first game of "Cullen Truth or Dare" and I already hate it. Nessie was right, I will be mad for a couple of days. Oh no. In comes the vampire. **(A/N: HAHA! Sound familiar? If not it is from the Twilight Movie, when Bella goes to visit the Cullens for the first time)**

The leech is putting hot pink mascara on me. What cosmetic company actually makes hot pink mascara anyway??? I snuck a peek at the bottle, MAC Make-Up. So weird.... Oh yay. On comes the eye shadow!!! Fortune Teller says it is CoverGirl Knock Out Pink. Like I care… **(A/N: HAHA! Another Twilight movie reference. When Jessica is introducing the Cullens and telling Bella that Edward doesn't think anyone at this school is good enough for him.) **And now the most horrid part. The lipstick. That stupid grizzly leech better not be taking pictures, or he is not gonna have a good night. Leech says it is again CoverGirl called Shiny SugerPlum. What is their obsession with CoverGirl anyway????? Well, at least it is over. *FLASH from camera* Damn grizzly.

***Back to AIM***

**HotttAlpha01**: Happy Bells?

**NotHumanAnymore132**: Why wouldn't I be? I just saw my daughter's boyfriend get hot pink make-up applied to his face!!!

**HotttAlpha01**: Ya, ya. Now it's time for the dawg to play!!!!! Leech *yet again cut off to give a cliff hanger!*

**A/N: Thanks sooooo much for all those who reviewed last chappie! And Hope you don't hate me for sooooooo many cliffys. And hope ya'll liked the AIM/normal writing. Some dares just cannot be described on AIM alone. Lol, did any of you catch the Twilight Movie references before pointed them out?? Hope ya did. REVIEW!!!!! **


	8. Passion, pink, & Porsches

**A/N: Okay! Sorry for the cliffy and thanks to all ya'll who reviewed! YOU ROCK!!!!! I am future-ly apoligizing for the large amount of non-AIM writing. But I had to!!! So onto the chapter I wrote instead of studying for my Ss test that counts for half my grade! (no joke, ya'll better love me)**

**Discliamer: A young girl is arguing with her friend. "Cassadi, you do not own Twilight!!!! Look at the URL you are typing in to upload this chapter!*points to URL place* "FanFiction"!!!!! Look at the cover on the Twilight books!!! *points to author's name on Twilight novel* it is Stephenie Meyer's vision!!!" spoke a petite pixie-like girl named Alice (A/N: Sorry I had to, LOL!) "Fine, Alice. But I WISH I did. Cause if I had wrote it, Emmett would have married me, Eddie wouldn't have left Bella, and Jacob would NEVER have imprinted on Nessie..." **

**NotHumanAnymore132-**Bella

**SexyVamp1918- **Edward (duh!)

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav- **Emmett

**FunSizePsychic1902- **Alice

**EMOtionalTeen1863- **Jasper!

**TooGoodForYou001- **Rosalie

**DrMcSparkley1600- **Carlisle

**MyKidsAreCrazy83- **Esme

**LittleLochNess08**-Nessie

**HotttAlpha01- **Jacob!

_**Previously…**_

_**HotttAlpha01**__: Ya, ya. Now it's time for the dawg to play!!!!! Leech *yet again cut off to give a cliff hanger!_

**HotttAlpha01**: Eddie boy. Truth or dare?

**SexyVamp1918**: Don't call me Eddie!!! Gosh. Truth, mutt.

**HotttAlpha01**: Hmmm. If fortune teller hadn't seen Bella falling off a cliff and "dying" would you have come back?

**SexyVamp1918**: Yes, in a matter of time. I couldn't have stayed away very much longer, so I would've come back in at least three months.

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Uh, dude. We would've gone to Volterra if you had waited three months. I believe me and Jazz probably would've dragged you back to Forks in another two weeks.

**NotHumanAnymore132**: Ya, I probably couldn't have waited three months either, Edward. I mean, just imagine the stuff I could've done to "hear your voice".

**SexyVamp1918**: Oh, no. That would have been horrid. Anyway, my turn. Hmmm. Mr. McCarthy, truth or dare?

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Why do you people even ask? Dare, lover boy.

**SexyVamp1918**: Okay. I dare you to put on Rosalie's pink princess robe and matching slippers, a cucumber mask, a towel over your hair, paint your nails pink and run around town yelling "My mommy left me because I am a boy! See mommy, I can be a girl!!"

**TooGoodForYou001**: What is this family's obsession with pink??

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: …? Okay. Let's go.

_****No longer AIM style, sorry****_

Emmett POV

Really, Edward sucks. I mean pink robe & matching slippers is bad enough. He just had to add the cucumber mask, towel, and nail polish. Stupid mental reader. Alice is helping me get all the stuff I need and painting my nails. Why did he choose the phrase "My mommy left me because I am a boy!! See mommy, I can be a girl!!"??? That vampire is seriously disturbed. Ugh. Alice is done. Time to prove I am King of the Dares, and no one can ever beat me! Deep breaths, man when I dress like Rose and Alice I start to act like them too. Since we had to leave Forks about three years after Newbie got turned and Half Breed was born, we lived in Portland, Detroit, with the Denalis for a while (boy was that _awkward_), South America for a few years, and now are settled around Dartmouth- where Rose, Chill Pill, and I "go to college". I love it here, so this is double the embarrassment. No girls better see me do this, or Lover Boy is gonna get a mouthful of my fist. Here we go. "MY MOMMY LEFT ME BECAUSE I AM A BOY!! SEE MOMMY, I CAN BE A GIRL!!!" I shouted seven times per street, having to run at human pace was so irritating, and slow. Shit, Lover Boy is dead. The hottest human girl and her Captain of the football team boyfriend just walked by with camera phones. Those humiliating images should be on the school website by midnight. Maybe even the year book. If it comes to that, Eddie will be wishing he Volturi killed him, it'll look merciful to what I am thinking. Hell, might as well enjoy looking retarded. I began skipping and adding phrases like "prancing ponies" and "pretty butterflies" to my dare. Ha, this is actually beginning to get fun! Okay, dare done. Back to go humiliate one of my fellow cold ones…

_****Back to AIM****_

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Happy, Lover Boy?

**SexyVamp1918**: Joyful. :)

**HotttAlpha01**: As am I. Those photos will be a lovely addition to my blackmail folder.

**TooGoodForYou001**: You actually have a folder for that??

**HotttAlpha01**: Ya. Mostly pictures… Very embarrassing. You can beg me not to post them on Facebook.

**LittleLochNess08**: Jake, either you burn it yourself, or I will burn it and post the pictures Uncle Emmett just took of you!!

**HotttAlpha01**: Fine. *starts fire and burns Blackmail folder*

****In Unison****: Good.

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Now my turn…Hmmm. Shortie, truth or dare?

**FunSizePsychic1902**: I'm not short, I am fun size :) lol. Dare please.

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Oooh, ya. I was hoping you'd say that. How opposed are you to grand theft auto? **(A/N: HAHA! New moon reference…) **I dare you to go to the airport and steal the five most obnoxious cars you can find. Drive them home one by one and try not to get caught, Shortie.

**FunSizePsychic1902**: Again, don't call me that. And, I never get caught :)

**HotttAlpha01**: Oh, hang on. Don't do anything funny without me. Brb.

_**HottAlpha01**__ is away: The dawg's away, so the vampires can play! *I heart Nessie*_

**SexyVamp1918**: I do hate his away message…

**NotHumanAnymore132**: It is sweet, Edward.

**LittleLochNess08**: I like it!

_****Again, no longer AIM**  
Alice's POV**_

Ha, Emmett calls this a dare. I do this for fun sometimes. Hmm. EEP! A yellow Porsche!!!! That reminds me of the time in Italy with Bella when Edward was trying to kill himself…bad memory. That's so my first car to steal, a little vintage for these days though. I jumped in, it was unlocked! Not smart… I changed the appropriate wires and heard the engine roar, man did I miss this car. While backing out I think I saw the owner. Well, I saw a man with keys to a Porsche yelling and screaming "Someone is stealing my vintage Porsche!!!" So, ya. More likely the owner. Truth or dare has been some what uneventful today, at least in my standards. Although I am soooooooo happy that Jazzy dared Bella to let me totally make her over. And then Bella letting me put hot pink make-up on Jake. Good, but dull, day! Once I arrived home, I heard Bella laugh for a few moments, and then explain to everyone else why it was funny. I whispered to Emmett, knowing he'd hear me, "One down four to go." Then I ran back off. Back at the lot, I saw a few nice cars, but nothing that stood out. Then I saw it. A red BMW, just like Rose's old one, but a newer model. EEP! Totally car number two. I repeated the process I had done for the Porsche, and it came to life. On my ride back home, I was pondering the possibility of all of these vintage, high-speed, cars in a single lot in the same day. It seemed unreal, thought the vampire. Haha. I guess it isn't that big of a coincidence. Again, I whispered "two down, three to go". I sped off, and looked around. I repeated the same process two more times on a Jeep Wrangler that reminded me of Emmett's and a Mercedes S55 AMG like Carlisle's. The thought of all these cars that my family previously owned in one lot still bugged me, but I just blasted the music and ignored it. Emmett was seriously impressed by not only my speed of theft, but also my choices of cars. "Last one, big bro." I murmured. While running back, I hoped I wouldn't find another car of my families, otherwise I might go insane!! And then it came into my view. A 1953 Red Chevrolet pick-up truck. Nu-uh. Who even owns a car that is over a century old?!?!?!?! Well, it isn't fast, but it does stand out in the crowd. I hot wired it and was on my way. About three-quarters of the way there I heard a faint siren behind me. Not even! Emmett Cullen McCarthy is so going down. If I get grounded on this dare he is soooooo dead!!!!!!! I sped up, loosing the cop in the process. If he didn't change his mind, I had twenty minutes to destroy the evidence. I could fabricate some, that's always fun…but only twenty minutes…nah. I ran up the stairs, saying "Change of plans, guys! The cops caught up to me and we have about fifteen minutes to get rid of all the cars and pretend to be innocent!!!!" "That won't be very hard for us. We actually didn't commit any felonies…" said Emmett, emphasizing the We. "You dared me so it's your fault!!!" I all but yelled at him. We all threw our previous cars into a fire in the backyard. We still had ten minutes and you couldn't see the smoke so I was pretty sure we could pull it off. How had I gotten caught?!?!?! I have never been caught before… Emmett specifically told me not to get caught, but he isn't the fortune teller… Although…NOT EVEN!!!! Jake left the chat as soon as he heard the dare…and he never came back that I saw… he was good with cars…and we had Bella's dad's old police cruiser in the garage…I walked out the front door, and ran to see the "cop". I yanked him out of the front seat and yelled "JACOB BLACK! HOW DARE YOU! I WAS AFRAID CARLISLE WAS GOING TO GROUND ME!!!!!!""You steal five cars and all you're worried about is your daddy grounding you??" the mutt said in a sarcastic tone. I could kill him right now…but that would upset Nessie. Then Carlisle walked out….

_****Back to AIM****_

_**DrMcSparkley1600**__is online_

_**MyKidsAreCrazy83**__is online_

**A/N: Hope ya like the longest chappie yet ( I think!). Lol. And next chapter there will be el cero (to quote myself) truth or dare. Lo siento ( I am sorry in Spanish). But if i fail my Ss test, I am blaming ya'll! Not really, but still. Lol!!! oh and R&R, again emphasis on the secong R which is review....**


	9. Rebellions, Proms, and Forts!

**A/N: omgomgomg! Ya'll probably hate me! I AM SO ETERNALLY SORRY! One week, and a cliff hanger no less!! SO SORRY! Flame contest!!!! Whoever's is funniest and first wll totally be in the next chappie, as like someone at prom. This is kinda short too, so haate me even more. For some reason i just couldn't write Carlisle and Esme right. And i had a project in every class due on the exact same day :) gotta love eighth grade...Anyway here is your long awaited chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Look at the URL you are on. FANfiction. I am a loving & devoted fan. Not STephenie Meyer. Otherwise, Emmett would've married me, Eddie wouldn't have left Bells, Jake wouldn't have imprinted on Nessie, and Jasper wouldn't have had such terrible self-control which kinda led to Ed leaving Bells)**

**NotHumanAnymore132-**Bella

**SexyVamp1918- **Edward (duh!)

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav- **Emmett

**FunSizePsychic1902- **Alice

**EMOtionalTeen1863- **Jasper!

**TooGoodForYou001- **Rosalie

**DrMcSparkley1600- **Carlisle

**MyKidsAreCrazy83- **Esme

**LittleLochNess08**-Nessie

**HotttAlpha01- **Jacob!

_***Previously…***_

_**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**__: Oooh, ya. I was hoping you'd say that. How opposed are you to grand theft auto? __**(A/N: HAHA! New moon reference…) **__I dare you to go to the airport and steal the five most obnoxious cars you can find. Drive them home one by one and try not to get caught, Shortie. _

_Jake left the chat as soon as he heard the dare…and he never came back that I saw… he was good with cars…and we had Bella's dad's old police cruiser in the garage…I walked out the front door, and ran to see the "cop"._

_Then Carlisle walked out…._

_**DrMcSparkley1600**__ is online_

_**MyKidsAreCrazy83**__ is online_

**DrMcSparkley1600**: Family meeting. Living room. NOW.

**(A/n: sorry, I can only imagine this being written in normal format, and I want to redeem myself for being such a horrible regular writer on last chappie! LOL)**

**Alice's POV**

This wouldn't be good. I had never seen Carlisle so mad before, and I had known him for over a century. We have had our, let's say less than good, games before. But never had anyone pretended to be a cop. I wish I had thought of that! Dang Bella, making me promise not to use my power. None of us would be in this mess if I had.

"I am going to try my best not to yell, but I will be restraining myself to a severe degree. How could you children not only commit five counts of grand theft auto, but then trick Alice into thinking she'd been caught?!" Carlisle spoke. He kind of did yell, but no one called him on it.

"Technically, only Shortie committed the felonies." Emmett murmured, not low enough, though. Carlisle and Esme glared at him with such evil in their eyes I would have thought they were members of the Volturi.

"From what I can tell, everyone is at fault. It goes without saying, all of you are grounded."

"What? NO!" We all screamed in unison. The prom was this weekend, and although we normally didn't go to proms, we all had agreed to go to this one. Bella even promised to be my Barbie doll the day of it! Besides, there was a sale…

"I know you were all looking forward to the prom, but you should have thought about before you acted so juvenile. I mean, Nessie is the youngest and she is nearly eighty!!!! You should be able to handle yourselves with descent composure." Esme spoke with such sadness and disappointment in her voice, I felt horrid.

"Carlisle, come on. It was an innocent prank; we shouldn't be grounded for being bored. We've done worse and never been…Oh never mind." Rosalie almost let it slip that Carlisle and Esme were seriously oblivious when it came to some of our pranks. We all shot eye-daggers in her direction and Emmett elbowed her in the stomach.

"Carlisle, I agree with Rosalie. This seems a bit dramatic for such a small misbehavior." Edward always had witty banters with Carlisle, so if anyone could get us out of punishment, it was him.

"My son, you do not see my point. Five counts of grand left auto. That is a minimum of twenty-five years in jail. Not only that, but they were also vintage cars. Then fooling poor Alice into thinking she was going to be arrested. This is not a minor mishap. This is serious." Carlisle seemed to be sticking to his ground. Humph.

"I understand your point of view. But, would it be possible, to move our grounding to a different weekend, and double it for the delay?" YES! _Good idea, Ed_ I thought. His eyes flicked up towards the ceiling, signaling he heard. I loved our little code we invented way back when. And I mean way back, before Forks!!!!

"I apologize, sweetie. But you kids need to learn what happens when things like this occur. Hopefully, there won't be a next time, though." Esme still had the disappointment in her tone. We were immortal for geez sake, did she relly expect this to be a one-time thing?????

"Ya, ya." We all mumbled, not caring anymore. Our parents looked throughly displeased at our lack of.

I suddenly had a vision; of all of us sneaking out the back tree and dancing at prom. _GOOD IDEA, Ed!_ I thought again. He repeated the eye-code. I whispered once out of the parents' earshot for everyone to meet at the fort in five minutes.

We found the fort a few days after living here in the woods behind the main house. Nobody around knew where it was from. There were a few notations around the planls saying a multitude of names, and stuff like "Party at my place, 7. Everyone is invited." We even located a date near the bottom step- June 15, 1952. Obviously, it was pretty-run down, until Cullen Construction went to work! The boys- and Rose- added a few levels and made it sturdier; while us girls painted it, created a pathway, and made decorations for it. Now it was our secret meeting place for times like these.

Jazz and I were first, as always. For some reason, we loved this place just a little more than everyone else. Once the rest of the gang arrived, we made our game plan. We were not going to miss this prom, it was a horror theme!!! That was like destined for us. Everyone would go to their rooms as always, and would place dummies (made earlier in the week) of themselves in their bed. It's not like Carlisle and Esme actually check up on us, after they caught Emmett and Rose doing…something I'd rather not say, they stopped looking in. There is a large tree in the center of our backyard we are all capable of jumping to from our windows. We would jump out in our normal cloths and change in the fort. I would definatley set up a make-up table on the third level, Bella was so not getting out of Bella Barbie.

I was so excited. The only time my family really rebels (against each other) is during Truth or Dare or Cullen Combats- which usually only involve Rose and Jake. This was going to be an interesting next few days….

**A/n: Okay! So tell me what you thought. Oh and the fort thing is kinda true. I just recently found a run-down old tree-house (no date though) and I am renevating it. It is only three-levels and I call it a fort cause there isnt a roof... LOL! SO IN YOUR REVIEW (which you will type cause you love me and want me to ntinue the story I hope...)  
1. Do you like that they're rebelling?  
2. Was anyone totally OOC (out-of character for those that dont know, I just found out lol)  
3. ANd if you like it/hate!!!!!!!  
Love ya'll! ~cassadi**


	10. Alice:We got the plan!

**A/N: Okay! Ya'lls flames were absolutley hilarious!!!!!!!! And thanks to all my faithful reviewers who tell me this story rocks, even when I think it sucks lol. THE WINNER IS *drumroll* Klutsy-side-of-alice! Here's her absolutley to die for flame...**

**THIS STORY IS SO STUPID AND IF YOU DONT REDO ALL OF THE CHAPTERS UNTIL THEY  
DON'T COMPLETELY SUCK I WILL CALL ON MY ARMY OF KITTNS THAT I CALL JOE NICK  
KEVIN SCOOBY SHAGGY VELMA DAFNEI FRED BUTTERCUP BUBBLES AND THE OTHER  
POWERPUFF GIRL WHOEVER SHE MAY BE! SO COME MY KITTY ARMY COME! I WILL MAKE  
THEM LICK YOUR TOES UNTIL YOU BECOME A GOOD WRITER! SO SIT TIGHT THIS MIGHT  
TAKE A WHILE! :p hehe Flames are fun!**

**HAHAH! I love kittens and all the weird cartoons she named! But I too have forgotten the 3rd PowerPuff Girl :( lol. And thanks to Anabella Laurie for pointing out some flaws in the plan. I am again soooooooooo sorry that it took me a while to upload. One--I couldn't think of how to re-make the plan to make t workable. And two-- FanFic hates me and kept failing and then my internet failed and my power went out for about a day....But since I just did a flame contest, I wont do one. But ya'll can yell at me later... And Klutsy, PM me so I can discuss you character!!! Onto chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Really. I AM NOT STEPHANIE MEYER! My version of Twilight wouldn't have sold because Eddie wouldn've have lefty Bells, Emmet wouldv'e married ME, Jake wouldn't have imprinted on Nessie, and Nessie would've had a less hard to spell name.... Oh ya-- here's my funny math promblem!!!! Lion+Lamb=Loch Ness Monster!!!! HAHA!  
**

**NotHumanAnymore132-**Bella

**SexyVamp1918- **Edward (duh!)

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav- **Emmett

**FunSizePsychic1902- **Alice

**EMOtionalTeen1863- **Jasper!

**TooGoodForYou001- **Rosalie

**DrMcSparkley1600- **Carlisle

**MyKidsAreCrazy83- **Esme

**LittleLochNess08**-Nessie

**HotttAlpha01- **Jacob!

_****everyone is online except Carlisle and Esme****_

**FunSizePsychic1902**: Everyone knows the plan right??

**HotttAlpha01**: Ya ya, Fortune Teller. We got it.

**NotHumanAnymore132**: Prom is tomorrow guys. How are we gonna fool Carlisle and Esme? What if they do decide to check on us because we are actually are grounded??? We'd be so busted!

**SexyVamp1918**: I was thinking the same thing, love. Maybe…..we could….

**FunSizePsychic**: Good idea, Edward!!!!

**LittleLochNess08**: Am I the only one who finds that REALLY annoying?

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: No, half breed. You aren't.

**SexyVamp1918**: My brilliant idea is to give Carlisle and Esme tickets to the symphony tomorrow night, and we'll tell them it is an apology.

**TooGoodForYou001**: Well what time does the band start?

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Symphony, Rose. Symphony. And at 7 if I am not mistaken…

**HotttAlpha01**: Prom starts at 8! Man, leeches are good at sneaking out.

**LittleLochNess08**: Jacob, what did we say about calling the family leeches?

**HotttAlpha01**: Not to…Force of habit sweetie, sorry.

**FunSizePsychic1902**: So we're all set??? This is soooo exciting.

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Ali. Everyone knows the plan. It is all you have been letting us talk about for the past few days.

**FunSizePsychic1902**: Sorry that I am abnormally enthusiastic. *sarcastic tone* Let's just go over it one more time…

****In Unison ****: Ugh. Moan. Gag.

**LittleLochNess08**: We all say we are going to our rooms at 6, and say goodbye when the 'rents leave for the concert.

**HotttAlpha01**: Then, we all grab our necessary supplies for prom (the stuff that is not already in the Fort)…

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: …And we jump out our windows onto the weirdly large tree…

**TooGoodForYou001**: …From there we run at vampire, or mutt, speed to the Fort…

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Where the ladies will change on the second level and the gentlemen on the first.

**NotHumanAnymore132**: And on the third floor the pixie shall torture me by playing Bella Barbie…

**SexyVamp1918**: And once we all look as scary as possible, we run –vampire or dog speed—to the Horror Themed Prom.

**TooGoodForYou001**: Where we will be gawked over because we will look fabulous.

**HotttAlpha01**: And then we will run back here, hopefully before the 'rents get back. What time should they get back?

**SexyVamp1918**: Around midnight.

**FunSizePsychic1902**: Dang, talk about Cinderella! But nobody will lose their shoes—or else.

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Well let's get those 'rents on here so we can succeed!!

_*Eddie screams for Carlisle and Esme to get online*_

_**DrMcSparkly1600**__ and __**MyKidsAreCrazy83**__ are online!_

**DrMcSparkley1600**: What is it my little convicts?

**MyKidsAreCrazy83**: Really kids? Couldn't we just chat in the living room like we did before technology?

**HotttAlpha01**: Am I the only one who finds it ironic that when we are all in the living room, I am actually the only one living? Lol

****In Unison**: **Shut up Jake.

**DrMcSparkley1600**: Edward, back on topic, what is so urgent?

**SexyVamp1918**: As a gesture of apology, the gang and myself would like to give you two tickets to the New York Symphony Concert tomorrow evening.

**MyKidsAreCrazy83**: Well, that is very sweet of you. But, isn't tomorrow the prom?

**TooGoodForYou001**: Oh is it? Well I completely forgot, I had planned to simply play a nice game of Monopoly with our loving family (and the mutt).

**DrMcSparkly1600**: We weren't born yesterday, Rosalie. I in fact wasn't born this century. Do you really expect us to buy that?

**HotttAlpha01**: Doc, we really weren't gonna try anything. We accept it. They'll be other proms…

**NotHumanAnymore132**: Ya, in fact, you guys grounding us sort of saved me from Alice playing Bella Barbie. Thanks.

**MyKidsAreCrazy83**: I dunno, Carlisle. Not that I don't trust you kids. But, these are very improbable odds.

**DrMcSparkly1600**: I must concur with Esme. It is a very nice gesture, but I believe we respectfully decline.

**LittleLochNess08**: Gramps, ya'll are missing out on a once in a lifetime experience!

**SexyVamp1918**: Ya, Carlisle. Do you not trust us? We would never do anything to undermine your authority.

**MyKidsAreCrazy83**: Well, we haven't seen a symphony in a while honey…

**DrMcSparkly1600**: That's true.... Okay. We'll go. But if we find out that you did this in order to sneak out to prom…there will be severe consequences!

****In Unison**: **Okay, we got it!

_**DrMcSparkly1600**__ and __**MyKidsAreCrazy83**__ are offline_

**FunSizePsychic1902**: Success. Prepare for Operation SOAP.

****In Unison****: SOAP? **giggles**

**FunSizePsychic1902**: Sneak out after prom!!!!!!

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: But we're sneaking out before prom…

**FunSizePsychic1902**: JUST PREPARE TO SNEAK OUT DUMMIES!!!!!!

**A/N: Hope ya liked. ANd next chappie will be them sneaking out, ect. I haven't decided if I want them to get caught so..ya. IN YOUR REVIEW (which you again will do because you love me!)  
1) Like the Operation name?  
2) Get caught or not? --haha that rhymes!!!!!  
3) Which writing I should do next chapter (I could do AIM on cell phones....)  
4) IF YA LIKE IT OR HATE IT!!!!!!!**

**Until next chapter ~cassadi**


	11. HSM, Three, and Pop Sickles?

**A/N: So below are the new names because this is written in A Cell Phones (??) POV because that's what ya'll voted was better! The last four digits of their cell phone numbers are their screen names. NONE ARE YEARS (including Nessie's); I didn't wanna be that predictable so I made them semi-Twilight/Character/Actor related. Idk if anyone will be able to guess any of them...Nessie and Rosalie's are hardest...if anyone gets EVERY SINGLE one--being honest I hope...-- you'll get next chappie dedicated to ya. So enjoy!!!**

**NEW NAMES:  
****  
0620 is Eddie  
****0409is Jasper  
****0315 is Emmett  
****0813 is Bella  
****8125 is Rose  
****0410 is Alice  
****1772 is Nessie  
****0067 is Jakey**

**The Cell Phone's POV**…

**0410**: Ya'll ready?!

**0067**: Fortune Teller, we all are ready and now the freaking plan.

**1772**: Jake. Be nice.

**8125**: Why are you in a bad mood mutt?

**0067**: I have to miss the premiere of High School Musical Generation 92.

*in unison*:??????????????

**0067**: Grizzly likes Hannah Montana so don't judge me!!

**0813**: Lol, Jake.

**0315**: Don't judge me!

**0409**: Let's all not judge each other okay? *sends calm waves*

**0620**: Okay, it's time to go play good vampire-children and say good-bye to our loving parents…and then defy their authority :]

*they say I love you and have fun to Carlisle and Esme….*

**0410**: I call Operation SOAP to order!!!

**0315**: Oh…ya…about that….I kinda used your operation to wash my back…. (HAHA! Thanks SakuraFlames for the funny!!!)

**0067**: You wash…your back?! That's gross man.

**0409**: What happened to not judging each other ya'll?

**0410**: Emmett. Shut up about my plan name. Let's go. Jazz, you and me first.

**1772**: Why do you get to go first?!  
**0410**: Because it's my plan!

**0620**: Uhh…I believe it was MY idea…you just put two and two together….

**0813**: Can we just get to defying our parents please? Lol

**0410**: Yes! Jazzy, on three! One.

**0409**: Two.

****both**: **THREE!!!

*****Jazz and Ali jump gracefully out their bedroom window, landing perfectly on the ledge of a tree branch. They both motion for the next couple to come******

**0620**: That means us, love. Ready?

**0813:** As I will every be… On three?

**0620:** Five.

**0067:** Dude you're supposed to start at one….

**0620**: EITHER WAY YOU GET TO THREE!!!!

**1772**: Jake, my dad's a little paranoid about the way people yell at him for how he counts….

**0067**: I've recently noticed, lol.

**0813**: Anyway…Four.

***both***: THREE!!!!

*****Eddie and Belly-Bi (haha my new name for her…) leap elegantly out of their bedroom window, also landing perfectly on a ledge. Bella whistles, signaling the next pair to join them*****

**0315**: Our turn, babe!

**8125**: Let's do it! And by it I mean continue with Operation SOAP…

**0315**: =[ dangg. Okay. On three.

**8125**: Uno!

**1772**: What's with the Spanish????

**0315**: Dos!

**1772**: And I am being ignored…Jake are we the ONLY normal ones?

**0067**: Says the vampire to her werewolf boyfriend…?

**1772**: Half vampire!!!! Dang. I just helped you prove you point.

**8125**: If you love-creatures are done….

****Emmett and Rose**: **TRES!!!!!!!!!!

*****The beautiful duo soars out the window onto a ledge. Rosalie screams "hurry up mutt!!!!" which is the final twosome's cue to join them******

**1772:** The best for last :]

**0067**: Let's go, sweetie! On …. Hmmm…. What should we go on?

*****then –unexpectedly—Nessie pushes Jake out the window!!! All the other undead ones laugh hysterically. Jake smirks sarcastically and join the others at the base of the tree. Nessie then jumps out the window landing flawlessly on the grass.*** **

**0620**: I knew I taught her well…. :]

**0813**: *between giggles* Nessie! That was so uncalled for!! But hilarious!!!!

**0067**: Lets go, pop sickles.

***in unison***: ???

**0409**: Pop sickles…really dude? Would you like us calling you…Chicken Noodle Soup?

**0315**: Leave the rude-nickname making up to me, man.

**0409**: :[

**8125**: Why are we AIMing when we are running right next to eachother???

**0315**: Why are you always so negative babe?!

**8125**: Not negativity, logical. :]

**0410**: Anywho… steps one and two complete!!! Ya know, we really should have bought spy gear for this. I feel so FBI-y!!

**1772**: Umm. No, Aunt Ali. Okay—boys onto the first level!!!

*all guys*: Boys? We are men!!

**0813**: No…you are three vampires and one werewolf who will be going to the first level so the ladies can change into their prom dresses :]

**0067**: Ladies? *imitates Bella* No… you are three vampires and one half vampire who will be going to the second level so the MEN can change!

**0315**: … Bella got told…

***all girls*:** Whatever. Just make yourselves look good enough for us!

***all guys*:** Oh no they didn't *funny girly accent!*

***everyone***: :]

**0410**: I knew this would be an awesome prom!

**A/N: So... R&R is all!!!!! And I think this is my longest chappie so far :] I am hooping to get this to about 30 chapters :] But in your reviews...  
**

**1) PROM/TUXEDO COLORS?? Member its a horror themed!!  
2) What the numbers mean--they do mean something I swear! THey arent random!!!! I'll explain next chapter...  
3) LOVE IT/HATE IT????**


	12. AN: Dresses or Costumes?

Hey. Okay so I don't have a new chapter up quite yet cause I am having issue deciding their Prom Outfits!!!

First—regular dresses in colors or costumes?????????

Second (a)—If colors which ones? I like Red for Rose/Emmett, black for Ali/Jazz and like midnight blue for Bella/Eddie.

Second (b)—If costumes, which ones???? I like klutsy-side-of alice's idea of…*goes to email and copys and pastes message…*

_Bella/Edward: Victim(Bella) Vampire(Edward)!! :D_

_Rosalie/Emmett: Zombies_

_Alice/Jasper: mummies (Alice should have a dress that is like a bunch of_

_draped cloth only sowed together)_

_Renesmee/Jacob: Frenkenstein's wife/ Frenkenstein_

But I still want ya'lls input!!!! I am gonna post some pics of dresses/costumes I have already found on my page soo look there!!!

ILY and please tell me ya'lls opinion cause I have no idea! ~cassadi


	13. PROM!

**A/N: Okay. Kill me later for making ya'll wait so long. Lol. It took me FOREVER AND A DAY to write this and I dunno why. Writers block I guess. I went back to regular screen names cause ya'll said it was too confusing and I agree, but here is what they meant:**

**0620 was Eddie --it is his bday  
****0409 was Jasper-- it was the date the Civil War ended  
****0315 was Emmett-- it is Kellan Lutz's bday  
****0813 was Bella --her and Eddie's wedding date  
****8125 was Rose--this was by far the weirdest. But if you go through the letters of HALE and put it in a numeric number of the letters placement in the alphabet, you get that. Cause H is the 8th letter, A is first, L is the 12th, and E is 5th. Like I said--the weirdest.  
0****410 was Alice-- her height  
****1772 was Nessie-- thefirst four digits of the square root of pie...haha Twilight Movie Referance!  
****0067 was Jakey-- Jake's height by book three was 6'7**

**No one guessed all of them right because well there were really weird lol. So I decided on costumes cause they're cuter. I should hopefully update A LOT more cause it is my Spring Break!! Oh and guess what! Somehow, I got a perfect score on the Georgia 8th Grade Writing Aessement Test! It is a miracle cause I thought it was the worst thing I ever wrote so lol. OKAY here is the terribly awaited chapter. **

**Disclaimer: "Umm. Are you Cassadi?" A beautiful fictional character asked. "YES! YOU ARE JASPER! OMG WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Screamed an overly excited teenageer. "Because. You are telling people you own me, my family, and the rest of Twilight. Which you dont..." Stated the gorgeous Cival War hero, oblivious to the act that the girl was gawking at him. "Oh ya, well. In my mind I do." Stated the girl simply. "But this is the real world, not your mind." Jasper said in his beautiful voice. "If its the real world than why is a fictional vampire talking to me?" Rebuttled (I doubt thats an actual word lol) the girl "Oh. You present an interesting ponit." A perplexed Jasper said. _HEY! I PERPLEXED A LIKE 150 YEAR OLD VAMPIRE! YAY ME _Thought Cassadi. "So we are done here?" Said the girl, over the initinal shock of meeting a hot, fictional vampire. "Well. No. If you could just say you didn't own it...my family would really appreciate it." "Fine. I don't own Twilight" Said the girl in an annoyed tone. Lol, like anyone would ever get over the shoc...**

**NotHumanAnymore132-**Bella

**SexyVamp1918- **Edward (duh!)

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav- **Emmett

**FunSizePsychic1902- **Alice

**EMOtionalTeen1863- **Jasper!

**TooGoodForYou001- **Rosalie

**DrMcSparkley1600- **Carlisle

**MyKidsAreCrazy83- **Esme

**LittleLochNess08**-Nessie

**HotttAlpha01- **Jacob!

**NotHumanAnymore132**: OMG. Alice you are actually letting me wear jeans to a prom?!?!

**FunSizePsychic1902**: Yes, yes. Be happy. You are just lucky Edward wanted to be a vampire and you his victim. Oh the irony lol. But we splattered the outfit with red paint nicely right? For the whole bloody effect? And then Rose has to draw your bite mark with her make-up skills :]

**LittleLochNess08: Aunt Alice**. Why are Jake and I Mr. and Mrs. Frankenstein?!?!?! And why is my "dress" the most….showy?

**SexyVamp1918**: MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN. Why did you select a provocative dress for my daughter?! And such a cliché one for me?!

**TooGoodForYou001**: At least you are the devil! Alice really?! I hate this costume, but I love this dress!!

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Ya, Alice. My costume is kinda….odd….as well. Why are we mummies? They aren't scary…

**FunSizePsychic1902**: Whoa there. Everyone just calm down. Jazzy help me out? You all know that when there is a prom that we actually go to I AM IN CHARGE. *period*

****in unison**: **Ya ya.

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: All in favor of impeaching the pixie text "I"!!

***everyone but Ali* **: I!!!!!!

**FunSizePsychic1902**: Humph, fine. Emmett do you even know what impeach means?? But really these outfits are cute!

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: …no comment…

**HotttAlpha01**: I like mine. I feel pretty damn bad ass in it.

**LittleLochNess08**: Jake! Lol.

**SexyVamp1918**: Are you ladies done yet? We gotta go soon if we want to get home before Carlisle and Esme.

**TooGoodForYou001**: One second! I am putting the finishing touches on Bella's bite. We look HOT boys. You are luckyyyy. **(Look on my profile for pics of the girls & guys outfits)**

***The girls walk to the first level where the guys' mouths hit the floor from astonishment at the girls' hotness* **

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav:** Whoa. Babe you look hot. Like way hot.

**SexyVamp1918**: Bella, love, you look beautiful.

**NotHumanAnymore132**: Ed, I am wearing casual cloths…

**SexyVamp1918**: It doesn't matter, you always look lovely.

**HotttAlpha01**: Gag. Keep the lovey-dovey crap to a minimum ya'll. Ness, you look HOT. And I mean HOT.

**FunSizePsychic1902**: HA. The outfit prevails.

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Alice, darling, you look amazing. As usual.

**LittleLochNess08**: Lol Aunt Alice. Come on lets start running.

**TooGoodForYou001**: Mutt, try not to rip the outfit while running, since your senses aren't as sharp as ours :]

**LittleLochNess08**: How about we not make it one of THOSE nights guys.

**FunSizePsychic1902**: Come on! Hurry up or Eddie will beat all of us!

**SexyVamp1918**: I will always beat you guys. Haha. But how about ya'll at least try to keep up?

**NotHumanAnymore132**: We're all here now so hush!! Lol. Omg this place looks awesome!

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: FOOD! ARE THOSE WITCHES FINGERS? How did they get those? Witches always yell at me when I try to cut off their fingers…

**TooGoodForYou001**: Umm. Sweetie. There is no such thing as witches…

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: THAT'S WHAT THE HUMANS THINK ABOUT VAMPIRES!!!

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Dude. Take a chill pill. *sends calm waves* they are just like wrinkly hotdogs.

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Oh. Haha. Let's just keep this little outburst to ourselves…

**FunSizePsychic1902**: Oh. Eem. Gee. Guys we gotta go. Like now.

***in unison* **What? We just got here…..

**FunSizePsychic1902**: YOU GUYS! The concert got cancelled cause the lead violinist died or something!!

**LittleLochNess08**: Omg that's so sad!!

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Ya, but terribly inconvenient for us! Shortie, how long we got?!

**FunSizePsychic1902**: Half an hour --tops.

**TooGoodForYou001**: Thirty minutes or less to run back to the fort, take off all our make-up, change back into our normal attire, run and sneak back into the house? Even with vampire/mutt speed it is impossible!

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Babe, what did we say about the negativity?!

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Okayy *sends calm waves AGAIN* Let's just go.

**FunSizePsychic1902:** Dang, what a waste. We look so good. :[

**NotHumanAnymore132**: Guys. Carlisle said SEVERE CONCIQUENCES! RUN FASTER. We have to get home before them!!!

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Bella, could you please be a little less tense?

**NotHumanAnymore132**: I could try, but no promises! Just run.

**LittleLochNess08**: Girls-- to the second level! How are we supposed to get our over-the-top make-up off? We need water… or appropriate remover.

**SexyVamp1918**: There should be some extra bottles of water up there, use that. But hurry!!

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: All done. :]

***in unison*:** ???? how did you change so fast????

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: It's not that complicated…you unzip the zipper there….

**NotHumanAnymore132**: We don't need or want a play-by-play Emmett. Just get home so if the 'rents get home before we're done you can cover for us.

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Bella, have you ever seen Emmett TRY to lie to Carlisle?

**NotHumanAnymore132**: No…why?

**TooGoodForYou00**1: He's is dreadful at it that's why. One time Carlisle asked him why I was taking a shower and he said….

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: …Because she spilt gingerbread soup on herself….

**LittleLochNess08**: ? Uncle Emmett. Why would Aunt Rose be eating?

**HotttAlpha01**: And why gingerbread soup? That's not even real…

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: We will discuss my bad lying skittles later. JUST CHANGE FASTER!  
**FunSizePsychic1902**: Did you just say skittles instead of skills??

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: YES! GOSH. Just change.

**  
Alice's POV**

We were almost done changing. All our make-up was off, and the guys were already done. Whoa. We might actually pull this off. Emmett was yelling at all of us for making fun of him because of his lack of lying skills, or skittles as he just texted.

Then I heard it. Carlisle's car engine was turning on the exit into our town. We had less than two minutes-- since Carlisle drove slower than the rest of us. I asked if my family had heard it. By the expressions of shock and fear on their faces they had. One minute. We were zipping our pants on while running, and the guys were laughing at us.

Could we seriously fool a doctor who was in existence for over 400 years? Well we were about to find out.

**Hope ya'll liked and I will probably update either tomorrow or Sunday, depending on if it rains or not lol. Sorry for the cliffy, but if I get enough REVIEWS maybe I will update faster...nope no maybe about it I WILL! LOL. ~cassadi**


	14. Grizzlys, Chips, & Lies

**A/N: Sorry for not uploading when I said I would... My sister literally dragged me to the softball park with her so I couldn't write. This chapter is a little weird cause it is all in Alice's POV but it has AIM thrown in there to be sneaky around Carlisle & Esme. Oh and YAY we reached over 100 reviews. Ya'll so rock! Lol. I realllllly am gonna try my hardest to get this up to 30 chapters. But I may run out of ideas soon-ish so tell me what ya'll want in it! Okay long enough AN, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: At this time I am too unimaginative to come up with something creative so. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! lol**

**NotHumanAnymore132-**Bella

**SexyVamp1918- **Edward (duh!)

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav- **Emmett

**FunSizePsychic1902- **Alice

**EMOtionalTeen1863- **Jasper!

**TooGoodForYou001- **Rosalie

**DrMcSparkley1600- **Carlisle

**MyKidsAreCrazy83- **Esme

**LittleLochNess08**-Nessie

**HotttAlpha01- **Jacob!

Alice POV

Wheh. The girls sat down while the guys turned on some films from like seventy-five years ago, "Race to Witch Mountain". I think that was a remake of a 1980s film… anyway, they fast-forwarded a few minutes – so it would look like we'd been watching it for longer – and then threw some random DVDs on the floor so it would look like we'd been watching others.

I heard Carlisle's car pull up. Oh gosh oh gosh I was so nervous! I couldn't see the outcome of this and it pissed me off to an extreme extent.

**TooGoodForYou001**: Here they come. Ali do you see anything?

**FunSizePsychic1902**: Can't see. It's making me mad.

**LittleLochNess08**: We better not get caught. I don't wanna be grounded again. **BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Ness. He said SEVERE consequences. Ya think that means just grounding???

The door opened, and in came our parents. They looked lovely, even though they wouldn't let me dress them :[ Esme was wearing a knee-length charcoal black pencil skirt with a navy blouse, and Carlisle was dressed in a pitch black suit with a navy tie. Only I would pay attention to their outfits when we are in this intense of a predicament.

"Hey kids." They both mumbled in no specific direction.

"Back so soon? I thought the concert didn't end for another," Jasper paused to look at his watch, "Three hours."

"The concert was postponed." Stated Carlisle simply, like we should already know. Uh hello! There is only one mind reader… Carlisle had some what of a curious and un-trusting look on his face. Like he believed something was up. Oh snap please tell me no one squealed on us!

**NotHumanAnymore132**: Ed, do you wanna pretend to pick Carlisle's brain and tell us why or should we ask him?

**SexyVamp1918**: I'll say something vague like oh how terrible

"Oh that's awful!" Eddie said in a fake-surprised/ sad tone. Lol he's a good liar.

"Isn't it though? I may never be able to hear the symphony without crying again." Esme said near tears. Man she was so emotional and caring.

"Am I the only confused vampire in the house?" Nessie fake asked. Takes after her father in the lying department I see.

"Uh there's a confused shape-shifter too." Jake confirmed while laughing.

"The lead violinist, Jackson Lautner **(AN: lol I had too.)**, died un-expectantly a few

moments before the concert." Carlisle answered, still in a tone as though we should already know all this. Which we did, but they didn't know that we knew :]

"Died of what?" Rose asked. Why are all vampires except for Emmett and Bella good at lying??

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Say why pixie!

**FunSizePsychic1902**: Okay

"An animal attack. That's horrid." I said following Emmett's orders.

"Wait like an actual animal or another one of us?" Bella said stupidly….

"Why would you think we meant another vampire?" Carlisle asked questionably.

"Well back when I was human, when Waylon died, you said an animal attacked and killed him, when really it was James and the Nomads…" Covered Bella smoothly. Hmmm. Eddie's lying skills are rubbing off on her.

"Yes, but that was before you knew about fictional creatures, and we were in public. Everyone here knows about mythical animals, hell everyone here is one, and we are in the privacy of our own home. It was an actual animal. Grizzly bear to be exact."  
"WHERE DID THEY FIND ONE IN THIS SEASON?! BEAR SEASON ISN'T FOR ANOTHER MONTH!!!!" Emmett yelled. Oh boy. Here comes the punishment. Wait. I STILL CAN'T SEE IT, GOD DAMN IT!

"Emmett. The poor, unfortunate man didn't find the bear, the bear found him. He went for a walk in the woods before the concert and…" Esme said. She was still almost crying.

**HotttAlpha01**: Yo. Bear dude. Zip your mouth before you get us all in trouble. At least pretend to care.

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Sorry but I have been craving grizzly lately. :[ and none are in the area this time of year.

**TooGoodForYou001**: Emmett. Don't share your cravings with the wolf.

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: ? okay. I am confused.

**LittleLochNess08**: YA'LL STOP Aiming BEFORE THEY NOTICE.

Lucky for us, they didn't notice. Okay. They are about to tell us they're going to there room.

"Well I think it's time for Esme and me to go to our quarters for the evening." Stated Carlisle while getting up from the couch with Esme.

OMG WE ARE ACTUALLY GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THIS. YAY YAY YAY! Once they walked out of the living room, which is ironic as Jake pointed out earlier, I wrote on a slip of paper _"meeting the fort in 5min"_ and passed it around.

We all got up and said things such as "see you in the morning" or-in Emmett's case- "I demand a rematch tomorrow!!!" Haha. Then we walked to our separate rooms and jumped out the window so we could run to the fort.

"Jasper, do you think Carlisle and Esme actually bought that?" I whispered as Jazz and I ran to the fort.

"I don't know, honey. I mean, they are both freakishly intelligent. And have lived with us for over a century, so they usually know when we lie. But they seemed to buy it." He chuckled at the last part. But for the majority of his statement, he was dead—no pun intended—serious.

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Guys hurry up before C & E realize we're gone.

**SexyVamp1918**: I am the fastest, how did ya'll beat me???

**FunSizePsychic1902**: Sorry, but we love this place so we ran extra fast!

Everyone arrived. We began discuss the probability that we actually got away with this. The future seemed safe, but it's always changing, so I can't be sure.

"Their minds seemed clear. Mostly they were feeling sad due to the dead violinist, and that they weren't able to see the symphony." Edward stated first.

"But daddy, Carlisle's tone was all suspicious. Like he knew something was up." Negative Nessie said. Lol negative Nessie :]

"Ya well if BELLA didn't open her big mouth about the animal thing…" Emmett said, in a joking manner.

"Emmett. You opened your HUGE mouth about grizzlies so shut it." An annoyed Bella said.

"Everyone just simmer down." Jasper said, and everyone suddenly felt calmer. Oh how I love him :]

"Let's just get home and let the chips fall where they may." A philosophical Rose said.

"CHIPS! WHERE?!" An apparently hungry Jacob screamed. Then Bella slapped the back of his head…lol.

We ran home in silence, all pondering what SEVERE CONSEQUENCES meant. Hopefully, we actually pulled this off…

**A/N: Ya, I did just leave it like that... I myself still haven't decided if they're gonna get caught yet or not so we'll let it be a surprise for all of us lol. R&R! .Happiness. ~Cassadi**


	15. Peter Peterson

**A/N: So sorry it took me a while to update... I had to write in Carlisle's POV to get the point across and it was impossible to write it correctly, in my opinion. And I had to decide if they were gonna get caught or not! I literally went to my Fort in the forest, made a pro/con list and pondered for nearly an hour. Lol. So next chapter I am going to try to end the whole prom drama and get back to random AIM. Lol, my original plan was to end Truth or Dare in Chapter like 7...wow I went off track lol. Anyway, enjoy this totally eh-ish chapter and thanks to one of my reviewers for giving me the idea which I used. I would log into my eMail to get your name but I am too lazy sorry! You so rock though! Onto chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I own a Cullen Crest T-shirt, a "I Kissed A Vampire and I liked it" shirt, a Twilight 2010 calender, an official all cast Twilight poster, an official Jacob poster, an official Edward poster, an official Alice Cullen Chocker Necklace, and all four books in the saga. Yet somehow, after buying all that stuff, I don't own the rights :(**

**NotHumanAnymore132-**Bella

**SexyVamp1918- **Edward (duh!)

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav- **Emmett

**FunSizePsychic1902- **Alice

**EMOtionalTeen1863- **Jasper!

**TooGoodForYou001- **Rosalie

**DrMcSparkley1600- **Carlisle

**MyKidsAreCrazy83- **Esme

**LittleLochNess08**-Nessie

**HotttAlpha01- **Jacob!

_**DrMcSparkley1600, MyKidsAreCrazy83, LittleLochNess08, and HotttAlpha01 are online**_

**DrMcSparkley1600**: So kids, what did you do while we were gone for the symphony?

**HotttAlpha01**: Well…Ness, Eddie, Bells and I played Monopoly. I lost…. :[

**LittleLochNess08**: I WON :] it was really fun. Lol. Mom like refused to sell anything she owned it was so weird.

**MyKidsAreCrazy83**: Do you know what Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice did?

**HotttAlpha01**: Fortune Teller and Chill Pill were on the computer, online shopping is what my money is on. And I'd rather not say what Beauty Queen and Teddy Bear were doing….

**LittleLochNess08**: Jake. What was the agreement everyone reached on the nicknames?

**HotttAlpha01**: Not to use them, but Teddy always does and no one yells at him!!!

**MyKidsAreCrazy83**: That's beside the point, kids.

**LittleLochNess08**: Why were you wondering Gramps? Don't you trust us?

**DrMcSparkley1600**: Don't call me gramps. It makes me feel old :[ and can a concerned parent not ponder the whereabouts of his children?

**HotttAlpha01**: A concerned HUMAN parent can. Not a concerned vampire "parent" from the fifteenth century…

**MyKidsAreCrazy83**: Regardless, we were just wondering. Now, we must be off.

**LittleLochNess08**: Where are you guys going?

**DrMcSparkley1600**: I have a job interview in Portland.

**HotttAlpha01**: Oregon?

**LittleLochNess08**: No Jake, Portland, Florida. Cause it's so dark and rainy there…

**HotttAlpha01**: THERE'S A PORTLAND IN FLORIDA????

**DrMcSparkley1600**: No, there isn't a Portland, Florida, Jacob. And yes, the interview is in Oregon. We must to consider where we want to move next, due to the fact that you, Edward, Bella, and Ness going to graduate in a few months.

**LittleLochNes08**: :[ but I lovvvvve it here.

**MyKidsAreCrazy08**: As do we all, sweetie, but we must move before someone realizes we are not aging. See you tomorrow.

_**MyKidsAreCrazy83 and DrMcSparkley1600 are offline  
**_

_**TooGoodForYou001, EMOtionalTeen1863, NotHumanAnymore132,**__**SexyVamp1918, BigGrizzlysAreMyFav, FunSizePsychic1902 are online**_

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Why were you talking to Carlisle and Esme…?

**HotttAlpha01**: Chill, Chill Pill. Lol. Hakuna Matada, we are better liars than Juliet and Teddy…

**LittleLochNess08**: My boyfriend just quoted the Lion King… kill me now.

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Hey. I take offence to that!

**NotHumanAnymore132**: As do I, Emmett. Jacob, how about we say no more comments like that, kay?

**HotttAlpha01**: Kay…

**TooGoodForYou001**: Well, Nessie, what did they say? What did you say? Do they think we snuck out?

**LittleLochNess08**: They asked what we actually did, I told them the cover story we fabricated…and I don't know if they believed me cause I'm not the mind reader or fortune teller...

**FunSizePsychic1902**: Okay. Well hopefully they bought it.

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: What do you mean hopefully, Shortie? You should know!!! C'mon!

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Be nice to my Shortie!!

**FunSizePsychic1902**: I. Am. Not. Short. I. Am. Fun. Size. And I can't see because they still have doubts! Which they should…

**SexyVamp1918**: Just calm down everybody, whoa I am starting to sound like Jasper.

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: I take offence to that!

**NotHumanAnymore132**: Anyway, lets just go hunting. That'll take our minds off things.

_**This chat room has closed. To re-open this chat press Alt +F4. **_

**Carlisle's POV**

I was on my way to my job interview in Portland, with my beautiful wife sitting next to me. We had chosen to ride an airplane there, considering it was cross-country... The hospital in Portland seemed nice from online photographs and reviews, and they offered me to be the head of the ER and unusual cases department. Since I have been studying medicine for over four hundred years, I would be perfect to head the latter department. And my vampire speed gave me an advantage in the ER. It was going to be a relatively short flight, roughly two hours, so I had brought a newly published medical journal, and Esme had carried on the latest novel on interior design.

Cynthia, our stewardess, just told us to turn off all electric devices so take off could occur. I was about to press the off button on my mobile phone, when a call came in. It was a number I didn't recognize, but I decided to accept the call regardless.

"Hello?" I answered in a confused tone.

"Uh, ya. Is this Dr. Cullen, Edward Cullen's foster father?" A pubescent male voice questioned.

"Indeed it is. How may I help you? And would you mind making it hasty, I am on a flight and we were just told to turn off our electronic devices." I said almost inhumanly fast.

"Uh, ya. Well. This is Peter Peterson, I am a student at the high school. Edward dropped his cell phone at the prom, and he wasn't at school today so I was wondering if I could drop by your house and give it to him? I know I can't live more than a day without my celly." Peter answered, not fast enough.

"Excuse me, sir, you need to get off the phone. We need to take off now if we want to arrive in Portland on time." Cynthia said somewhat annoyed that she needed to remind people of this when less than two minutes ago she announced it on the intercom.

"Yes, yes. Just one more moment, I ask you." I pleaded. This was an interesting phone call…. She walked away with a dazzled look on her face. Edward must be wearing off on me…

"You say he left it at the PROM?" I clarified.

"Honey, who is it?" My lovely wife asked, I held up one finger, signaling I needed a minute.

"Ya man. He walked in with the rest of your kids and that Jacob guy. They were there for like a millisecond, then that short one, Alice right?, got like a zoned-out look on her face. She mumbled something to them and they ran out. I found his phone near the entrance and just thought I'd give it to him on Monday." The teen answered, it was all becoming quite clear now…

"Well, Edward wasn't feeling well today, but he will be there on Wednesday, if you wouldn't mind holding onto it until then. Thank you very much for your concern, and I must be going." I stated simply, and terminated the call, then turned off my cell phone.

"Carlisle, who was it? Why were they asking about Edward?" Esme asked completely out of the loop. I explained to her what had occurred in the earlier phone conversation. Shock was her only expression.

"They. Are. So. Dead." She separated each word as its own sentence, and that was all we said the entire plane ride.

We were both contemplating what punishment would be best fitting for lying to us repeatedly, and defying our authority… By the end of the trip, we had settled on the perfect one…

**A/N: Ya so I decided to make em get caught cause it is funnier! Lol. R&R pleaseeee cause I still dunnnnno what the punishment is lol!**


	16. Oh ShitTakyMushrooms!

**Hey ya'll. Okay so my updates are gonna get a little slower, becuase I STARTED MY SECOND FANFIC!!!!! Yay me lol. Its called _Ordinary Alice_. So please please please look it up because I put it up yesterday and so far no reviews :( I felt very unloved lol. This chapter is like kinda short but it is just a filler, just so the kids can find out that C & E know whats up... AND THANK YOU THANK YOU to the infinite power to Anabelle Laurie for 1) always reviewing this story and 2) pointing out that Eddie was IMing with his phone AFTER prom and that my explanation didnt make sense lol. So this is ALL HER IDEA and dedicated to her :) enjoyyyyy**

**Disclaimer: Me don't own Twilight. Me own a wheel and fire. Haha that was my caveman :)**

**NotHumanAnymore132-**Bella

**SexyVamp1918- **Edward (duh!)

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav- **Emmett

**FunSizePsychic1902- **Alice

**EMOtionalTeen1863- **Jasper!

**TooGoodForYou001- **Rosalie

**DrMcSparkley1600- **Carlisle

**MyKidsAreCrazy83- **Esme

**LittleLochNess08**-Nessie

**HotttAlpha01- **Jacob!

_**All the kids are online. **_

**FunSizePsychic1902: **Oh shit-taky-mushrooms.

**HotttAlpha01**: What happened, or is gonna happen, fortune teller?!

**FunSizePsychic1902**: Edward left his phone at prom, and Peter Peterson found it. He was gonna give it to him today but since it was sunny, we weren't there. He called Carlisle to tell him. Carlisle and Esme know we snuck out and are debating on the best punishment for us.

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Oh smooth move Eddie! GOSH! Now we are all gonna get grounded. Or worse. Grr. But wait. There is only proof Mental Reader went right?? So the rest of us are in the clear?!?!

**FunSizePsychic1902**: Fraid not, grizzly boy. Peter rat-ed us out. We. Are. All. Dead.

**SexyVamp1918**: But wait… I was AIMing with my phone back at the fort AFTER prom. I couldn't have left it there. So ha.

**LittleLochNess08**: Well than why does Peter whatever his name say it was your phone?! I mean it had Gramp's number in it…

**TooGoodForYou001**: Ya. Eddie I mean…but he was messaging us while changing…

**HotttAloha01**: Well, fortune teller, what's our punishment? Are they gonna like kill us???

**FunSizePsychic1902**: I have no clue!! They are still debating. Murder is not on the list as of this moment, no.

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Baby, how did you not see Eddie leave his phone??

**SexyVamp1918**: WHAT DID WE SAY ABOUT CALLING ME EDDIE?!

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Hey. You are the reason we are caught, we can call you whatever the hell we want. Zip ya lip.

**SexyVamp1918**: I have lip**S**…not just a lip. As Bella. :)

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav:** Tmi, man. TMI!  
**LittleLochNess08: **What's t.m.i stand for?

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav: "**Too much information" Nessie. Lol

**FunSizePsychic1902**: Back on topic, I don't know, Jazzy. I mean I wasn't looking for anything but Carlisle and Esme so…I guess I got distracted…

**TooGoodForYou001**: Or…

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Or what babe?

**TooGoodForYou001**: Am I seriously the only one who sees it? Haha not even. What else makes Alice NOT see stuff…?

**HotttAlpha01**: Are you insinuating I planted evidence to get Eddie boy caught.

**TooGoodForYou001**: Why yes, yes I am. That is the only way to make Alice not see something (that we know of). All in favor of blaming the mutt say "I"!

**LittleLochNess08**: Aunt Rose. You can't honestly believe that my boyfriend would purposely get Edward in trouble. What's his motive?

**TooGoodForYou001**: Well…he might have….oh I dunno but it still fits!!!

**SexyVamp1918**: Bella, love, are you here???

**NotHumanAnymore132**: Uh ya I am here…

**FunSizePsychic1902**: Even over AIM you suck at lying. Spill now.

**NotHumanAnymore132**: Well should we tell em Jake?

**HotttAlpha01**: I dunno, it was your plan. I was just the…I don't think there's a word for it. Psychic block? That works.

**NotHumanAnymore132**: APRIL FOOL'S!!!!!!!!

***everyone except Bells & Jake***: ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

**NotHumanAnymore132**: It was all a prank. April fool's ?

**SexyVamp1918**: Love, April Fool's was over two weeks ago.

**NotHumanAnymore132**: Ya but I had to wait for prom. And we didn't get grounded until afterwards anyway…

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Wait so Carlisle & Esme are in on it too?

**HotttAlpha01**: Not exactly…

**LittleLochNess08**: So we are still dead meat?

**NotHumanAnymore132**: Ya, pretty much. :)

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: All in favor of hurting Bella say "I"!

**SexyVamp1918**: You aren't hurting my soul mate. But we will tell Carlisle and Esme what happened once they arrive home.

**TooGoodForYou001**: So the mutt gets off?! COME ON!

**LittleLochNess08**: Mom got off too so it is only fair! HAHA!!

**HotttAlpha01**: Ya! Ha blondie. Put that in your juice box and suck it.

**LittleLochNess08**: Don't be a jerk about it Jake…

**FunSizePsychic1902**: Well, how about a new topic. Anyone wanna go shopping?!?!?!

***in unison***: NO!!!!!

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Ya, besides sweetie. We are grounded, remember?

**FunSizePsychic1902**: *puts to the infinite power* Ya well I blame Jake and Emmett for that!

***Jake & Emmett*:** WHY?!?!

**FunSizePsychic1902**: Cause. Emmett dared me to steal the cars, and Jake was the reason I thought I got caught. Then Carlisle caught us because I was yelling at Jake. See, their fault.

**LittleLochNess08**: Aunt Alice, be nice to my Jakey!!  
**TooGoodForYou001**: Ya, shorty, be nice to my monkey man!!!

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: How did Emmett get that name anyway??

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: You reallllllllllllllly don't wanna know dude.

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: I am gonna take your word for it…

**NotHumanAnymore132**: Oh shit-taky-mushrooms…

**FunSizePsychic1902**: HEY THAT IS MY LINE!!!!!!!

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Calmmm shorty, calmmm. What is it Juliet.

**NotHumanAnymore132**: I just got a text message from Carlisle. Here's what it said:

_About to lift off for Dartmouth. We need to talk. If you thought this grounding was bad, wait til you see what you get for this little mishap. Tell Edward he left his phone at prom, Peter Peterson has it. Enjoy your last few hours of freedom :)_

_-Dr. Carlisle Cullen _

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: We are dead! Well, ya know what I mean. But still. Dead.

**FunSizePsychic1902**: Ya, we might as well be. They decided on what to do to us.

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: And…?

**FunSizePsychic1902**: And he wasn't kidding about the last few hours of freedom…

**Okay so I hoped ya liked it :) I have an ideaa for the punishment but it ain't all that severe....so tell me what ya'll think the absolute worst and evil-est punishment would be lol. :) and check out my other story! ORDINARY ALICE is the title cause it is all about what Alice would hae been like if she never was psychic. I only feel comfortable writing in Alice's POV cause I am like the most similar to her I think. Lol so ttyl :) :) :) ~cassadi**


	17. The Punishment! And JAB!

**A/N: Okay so here is the long-awaited PUNISHMENT! chappie! lol. Thanks Kaleigh for the idea original idea, I kind of went off a little bit to make it even harsher! And thans to all ya'll who gave me ideas!! Oh and I am going to apoligize in advance because I am going to Housten, Texas, for about four days tomorrow. I am not allowed to bring my laptop, and since my parents don't know about me writing...no updates until Sunday at the eariest :( :( I am sad too. Lol. SO ENJOY THE CHAPTER it is mostly just dialoge though**

**Disclaimer: I am a loving a devoted fan. Not Stephanie Meyer :P **

**NotHumanAnymore132-**Bella

**SexyVamp1918- **Edward (duh!)

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav- **Emmett

**FunSizePsychic1902- **Alice

**EMOtionalTeen1863- **Jasper!

**TooGoodForYou001- **Rosalie

**DrMcSparkley1600- **Carlisle

**MyKidsAreCrazy83- **Esme

**LittleLochNess08**-Nessie

**HotttAlpha01- **Jacob!

**DrMcSparkley1600**: Kids. Meeting. Living Room. Now.

**Alice's POV (I can always write in hers lol)**

We all got the IM from Carlisle saying to meet in the living room. Man, was I scared. He was even angrier than when he grounded us last time. Yep, new record of mad-ness.

Esme was first to speak.

"Did you kids actually believe you could pull this off?"

"Ya, sorta. Well if BELLA hadn't been so mean…" Emmett said, tattle tailing on Bella. She kind of deserved it….

"Don't blame one of you, all of you had the choice to sneak out or to obey us. And what do you mean by saying that?" Carlisle asked, confused.

"Bella placed a phone identical to Edward's, numbers and everything, where we were standing. And to make sure Alice didn't see her plan, she got Jake to do some dirty work." Jasper explained. I wish he would calm Carlisle already, he is starting to freak me out.

"Is this true Jacob and Isabella?" Esme questioned, using their full names like an actual parent would do in this situation. Well, I doubt humans could get themselves in this EXACT situation, but the general circumstances.

"Ya…" they mumbled, now embarrassed to have done such a thing. If Bella could still blush, she'd be a tomato right now!

"Well. That was absolutely ridiculous and un-called for. Why would you do such a thing?" Esme asked.

"As an April Fool's Day prank?" Bella stated, but it sounded like a question.

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. And Jacob…I don't recall ever learning your middle name…well Jacob Black. You will get an even worse punishment." Carlisle said in a very scary/fatherly tone. Hey not even I know Jake's middle name!!

"My middle name is," he paused for dramatic effect, "Andrew."

Emmett boomed out into laughter.

"What's wrong with the name Andrew?!" Jake asked defensively.

"Psh. Am I the only one who got it? You initials are JAB dude. Like _jab_ a punch!" He was still in a fit of giggles, while everyone else just started at him like a crazy person. And it is so politically correct for a once "crazy person" to say that so HA!

"Back on topic, Emmett." Carlisle said, always focused.

"We both thought very hard about what your consequence should be. And we finally came to an agreement." Followed up Esme.

"You will all have to walk, talk, etc at human pace for one whole month. Unless hunting, of course. Even driving!" They said together.

"WHAT?!" We all screamed. Sure we had to act human at school and in public, but at home we never hid. Not that that was hiding, but still.

"But oh, wait. There's more!" Carlisle said, as if he was enjoying this.

"Every day, the second you return home from school, you will all go into SEPARATE bedrooms. No couples. And you will not leave said bedrooms unless directly asked by Carlisle or myself." Omg, that is so not fun.

"Seriously?!" Emmett asked. We all know why he was mad….

"Indeed. You must stay in there until you leave for school. In the rooms will be cloths –chosen by Esme and myself- for the next day, a computer for school work and IMing, and nothing else." Carlisle said with a smirk on his face.

"What about make-up?" Rosalie asked hopefully.

"Nope." Esme said popping the 'P'

"And it still isn't over!" Esme said laughing. How could this get any worse. I was too afraid to even look into the future and see.

"Bella. There will be no reading unless instructed for school. Edward. There will be no musical-ness at all, including iPod and playing it yourself. Emmett. No eating grizzly bears. Rosalie. No mirrors or rude comments to Jake. Alice. No shopping -online included- or Bella Barbie. Jake. No car fixing or rude comments to Rosalie. And Jasper. No doing whatever it is you do…." WAHHHH! I thought like a baby. I could have used my laptop to online shop, but no. UGH! Stupid Bella and Jake, making us get caught!!!

"How will we know if you broke this you ask? Well. We will hunt in two groups. Esme, Bella, Rosalie, Alice and Rennesme; and the Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Jake, and myself. We will check your internet browser every night, and look under "previous URLs" if there is anything that does not pertain to school…you better watch out. And we shall be bolting your doors so you cannot escape until we say so." Carlisle explained.

Are. You. Serious. We might as well be in prison.

"And for Jacob and Bella this shall last twice as long, for them attempting to get you all caught." Esme added.

"Is that all?" Emmett asked sarcastically.

"Would you like double the punishment as well?" Threatened Carlisle.

"Sir, no, sir!" Emmett joked and then he saluted! Literally saluted.

"Okay. Enjoy your last day together, lock down starts tomorrow." Esme stated.

We all went off to our rooms as couples, having the same thing on our mind. One whole month without Jasper. Everyone else was in the same grade as their mates, except us. We were allowed to AIM at least. If not for that, I would be dry sobbing.

"I feel offended that Carlisle and Esme simply said 'Jasper. No doing whatever it is that you do'. That's so mean." Jasper said once we were in our rooms.

"Jasper. We aren't going to be allowed to see each other for one whole month, and you are blabbering on about what Carlisle and Esme said? Just kiss me." I commanded. And he obeyed :)

**A/N: OKAY! Sorry if you dont like mushy-gushy-lovey-dovey stuff but I had to add a little Jasper/Alice action! So I finalllllly get to go back to my random old AIM in which I dont have to create drama! Lol :) so in your REVIEW (it is so easy, there is just a little button for it)**

**a) If you thought the punishment was severe enough/if ya liked it  
b) What you thought of Jacob's middle name --oh btw I just made that up for the comedic affect. It isnt his actual Middle Name  
c) What you think should happen next!!!!**

**~cassadi :)**


	18. this is school related dot com

**A/N: Hey ya'll. Sorry for the long wait. But the Nicelback concert was totally fab! Ryan Peake is my new celebrity crush fyi lol. So this chapter is a lil short cause I just wanted to give ya'll something! And cause none of my ideas can be done during this grounding. Well two of them can, which shall be the next two chapters. Than I am thinking of fast-forwarding time to help it move along lol. And in this chapter I utilize the fact that this is a Rated T story so. Ya. It ain't horrible bad, but I find it offensive to women. Lol. You'll see.... **

**Disclaimer: Here is my haiku: **

**I don't own twilight.  
Stepenie Meyer owns it.  
I don't own twilight. **

**Haha, I thought I would mix it up a bit. **

**NotHumanAnymore132-**Bella  
**SexyVamp1918- **Edward (duh!)  
**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav- **Emmett!  
**FunSizePsychic1902- **Alice  
**EMOtionalTeen1863- **Jasper!  
**TooGoodForYou001- **Rosalie  
**DrMcSparkley1600- **Carlisle  
**MyKidsAreCrazy83- **Esme  
**LittleLochNess08**-Nessie  
**HotttAlpha01- **Jacob!

_**FunSizePsychic1902, EMOtionalTeen1863, TooGoodForYou001, HotttAlpha01**__, and __**LittleLochNess08**__ are online_

**FunSizePsychic1902**: Grrrr. Jasper I miss you!

**EMOtionalTeen1863:** I miss you too, Alice. Don't worry, only thirty more days of our sentence.

**HotttAlpha01:** For you maybe. Me and Bells still got sixty days of torture left.

**LittleLochNess08:** Which also means Edward and I do too. Cause if ya'll are still locked up…

**FunSizePsychic1902:** A whole month away from Jasper…and the mall :(

**HotttAlpha01:** You would think of that fortune teller.

**FunSizePsychic1902: **:( not. a. smart. Thing. To. Say. Mutt.

**HotttAlpha01:** *backs away slowly*

**FunSizePsychic1902:** Rosalie are you there?

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Rose?

**TooGoodForYou001**: Ya, I'm here sorry.

**LittleLochNess08**: What were you doing Aunt Rose?

**TooGoodForYou001**: Moi? Nothing…I gotta go…

_**TooGoodForYou001 **__is offline_

**FunSizePsychic1902: **They're up to something…

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: What?

**FunSizePsychic1902**: I dunno. But they are. They being her and Emmett.

**LittleLochNess08:** Well I gotta go, Advanced Biology is calling my name…

**HotttAlpha01**: NO NESSIE DON'T GO!

**LittleLochNess08**: Jake, I have to conduct an entire experiment.

**HotttAlpha01**: That'll take you two minutes.

**LittleLochNess08**: Try two hours. I'll be on later. Ttfn!!

_**LittleLochNess08**__ is offline_

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: What does ttfn mean?

**HotttAlpha01**: Ta Ta For now.

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Oh well bye Jake…

**FunSizePsychic1902**: No, Jazz, that's what ttfn stands for…

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Ohhhhhhh. Got it.

**HotttAlpha01**: Well now I am gonna go. I could use a cat nap.

**FunSizePsychic1902**: HAHA! Nice one Jake.

**HotttAlpha01**: Nice what?

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Ali, is the lack of shopping making you delusional?

**FunSizePsychic1902**: Jake is a wolf…

**HotttAlpha01**: Really?! I hadn't noticed. *that was sarcasm*

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Oh no. We better tell Carlisle that Alice can not handle NOT shopping.

**FunSizePsychic1902**: Will ya'll puh-leez stop talking about me like I ain't here?!

**HotttAlpha01**: Two comments. One: puh-leez? Two: you have been hanging around Chill Pill way too much if you just typed ain't.

**FunSizePsychic1902**: puh-leez is just a different way of spelling please. And hush. Wolves are related to dogs right? And Jake said he was gonna take a CAT nap!!! LOL!!!

**HotttAlpha01**: Ya. I am gonna go before this gets any weirder.

_**HotttAlpha01**__ is offline_

_**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav** is online_

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: 99, 100. Whoa.

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Aw. Emmett finally learned to count to 100! I am so proud *fake happy tears*

**FunSizePsychic1902**: LOL!

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: I was counting the number of pinky push-ups I did.

**FunSizePsychic1902**: I can do over 5000 Emmett. :)

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Ya, ya. I can do nearly a million.

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: So why the "whoa"?

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: I clicked on a pop-up while on Google.

**FunSizePsychic1902**: I am not understanding the "whoa"!

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: I am emailing you the URL, Chill Pill.

**FunSizePsychic1902**: WHY DON'T I GET THE URL?!?!

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Whoa.

**FunSizePsychic1902**: WHATS WITH THE WHOAS!!!

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Emmett, I never thought I would say these words, but, you are a genies.

**FunSizePsychic1902**: UGH! I am logging off. You are all so infuriating.

_**FunSizePsychis1902**__ is offline_

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Thank you, than you very much.

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: You had Jacob create a website called "this/is/school/related .com" and turned it into a PORN SITE of our mates…and others?

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Yup. Each girl has her own tab, so we won't accidently see the others' lady. Then there is the "extra" tab that Jacob added for our viewing pleasure :)

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Should we tell Edward about this? Cause obviously Jake already knows.

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Already done. He said he will only use it for the "Bella-licious" tab.

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Ya, what's with the weird names? "As beautiful as a Rose"? "Amazing Alice?" and "Gnarly Nessie"???

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Jake's idea. Not mine. This shall make the next thirty days pass by a little faster.

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Yes, yes it shall :) but what if the girls find out?

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: How.

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Ummm. I don't know if you've noticed but Alice can see the future…

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: That's why I involved Jake :)

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Why does everyone involve Jake in their evil schemes?

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Cause Shortie cant see him.

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Right. Well I have something school related to do…bye!

_EMOtionalTeen1863 is offline _

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Hello? Is anyone there? Hello?

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Well bye then!

_BigGrizzlysAreMyFav is offline  
_

**A/N: So, R&R! I know, the porn site thing is totally weird but it seems like something Emmett would do. Lol. ~cassadi**


	19. Chat Talk

**A/N: Hey ya'll!!! Here is chappie 19! I aready have an idea for chappie 20 so hopefully it will be up soon! OH AND IF YOU READ MY STORY YOU WILL LOVVVVVVE LilyPadADV's story "Walking in the Rain"! It is a lipping amazing one-shot! READ IT! (after you read this of course lol). ENJOY :) :) :)**

**Dsclaimer: I OWN TWILIGHT AND YOU DONT! NAH NAH NAH NAH NAH NAH!!!!!!! Ya if I said that, I would be lying :( :(**

**NotHumanAnymore132-**Bella

**SexyVamp1918- **Edward (duh!)

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav- **Emmett!

**FunSizePsychic1902- **Alice

**EMOtionalTeen1863- **Jasper!

**TooGoodForYou001- **Rosalie

**DrMcSparkley1600- **Carlisle

**MyKidsAreCrazy83- **Esme

**LittleLochNess08**-Nessie

**HotttAlpha01- **Jacob!

_**NotHumanAnymore132**__, __**SexyVamp1918**__, __**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**__, and __**TooGoodForYou001**__ are online_

**NotHumanAnymore132**: Eddie, I miss you!

**SexyVamp1918**: ?!?!??!? WHAT DID WE SAY ABOUT CALLING ME EDDIE?!!! Emmett, I should so be murdering you right now.**  
**  
**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Hay now, don't get all workd up man. It aint no thang but a chicken wing!

**TooGoodForYou001**: ?? Emmett did you forget your medication sweetie?

**NotHumanAnymore132**: Sorry, EDWARD. I miss you none the less.

**SexyVamp1918**: I miss you too, love. Oh and Emmett, I checked out that website you gave me… nicely done :)

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: U r welcome man. Iznt it da bomb?

**TooGoodForYou001**: Emmett, I say this because I love you. Why the hell are you talking like that?

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Im talking lik dis cuz it iz chat tlk and we r in chat mode. Duhhhh.

**NotHumanAnymore132**: Is it so hard to type the rest of the word you mean and be understood? Because that *points to what Emmett just wrote* is awfully hard to comprehend. I read it three times before I figured out that "r" stands for "are".

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Well ur just dumb. LMAO!!!!!!!!!!

***in unison*:** Lmao???

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Laughin my ass off…duhh. Do u ppl kno nythin?

**SexyVamp1918**: nythin? Is that like anything?

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Yes man. Yesssssss. So wats up w/ ya'll?

**NotHumanAnymore132**: Ya, I can't handle the chat talk. Bella out, peace!

_**NotHumanAnymore132**__ is offline. _

**SexyVamp1918**: If Bella is out, so am I. Goodbye.

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Ttyl man, ttyl.

**SexyVamp1918**: I am not even oing to ask.

_**SexyVamp1918**__ is offline_

_**FunsizePsychic1902**__, __**HotttAlpha01**__, and __**EMOtionalTeen1863**__ are online_

**HotttAlpha01**: Hay ya'll wats upp?

**TooGoodForYou001**: Not the mutt too!!!

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Uhhh, Jacob, why are you misspelling words?

**HotttAlpha01**: I didnt misspell nottin man. Diz iz chat tlk. Duhh.

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Thanx man, thanx. Some1 understands me. *glares wife who doesnt get him*

**TooGoodForYou001**: !!!!!!!!!!!!! I REFUSE TO BE TALKED TO LIKE THAT EMMETT McCARTHY!!! YOU ARE LUCKY WE HAVE 29 MORE DAYS OF PUNISHMENT FOR ME TO GET LESS MAD AT YOU!

_**TooGoodForYou001**__ is offline (and angry…)_

**FunSizePsychic1902**: Don't worry, Em. She'll get over it in a day or so.

**BigGrizzlsAreMyFav**: K. Dats cool man. i wonder if she'll tlk 2 me skool, or if she'll b 2 mad…

**FunSizePsychic1902**: I would tell you, but the chat talk is annoying me too much so I won't :)

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Dats cold man. Reel cold. *pretends 2 shivver*

**HotttAlpha01**: Y dos no1 lik our chat tlk?

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Because it is difficult to understand…

**FunSizePsychic1902**: Grammatically incorrect…

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Shall we continue?

**HotttAlpha01**: No. Itz mean 2 mak fun of some1 ya kno.

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Brb, g2 p.

***Jasper & Alice*** :????!

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: You don't urinate Emmett! You are a vampire if you haven't noticed!!

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Im bak. Wats a going on?

**FunSizePsychic1902**: Emmett. You don't go pee. You are a vampire…

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Well, yellow liquid –

**FunSizePsychic1902**: STOP RIGHT THERE EMMETT McCARTHY CULLEN!!!

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Tmi man, tmi.

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Chill Pill, I tought u tmi, u cant use it against me!

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Well I just did so ha!

**FunSizePsychic1902**: Okay boys. Take a step back. Deep breath. Let the anger out.

**HotttAlpha01**: Fortune teller, u r telling 2 angry vampires, 1 of which is 2x ur size, 2 breath deeply? Ya, that'll work *sarcastic tone…*

**FunSizePsychic1902**: Put a sock in it Jake.

**HotttALpha01**: Put a sock in what?

**FunSizePsychic1902**: No comment. I am going to go think of ways I can attempt to go shopping! LATER!

_**FunSizePsychic1902** is offline_

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Oh ya, Jake, nice job w/ the site buddy.

**HotttAlpha01**: Ya like? I am thinking of majoring in web design nxt yr.

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Yes, it was nicely laid out. Except the names… Amazing Alice?

**HotttAlpha01**: Hay. U dnt lik it do it urself!!!

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: *sends calm waves* it was just a statement Jake. Don't get so worked up over it…

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Watevas. I g2g. L8r g8rs.

**HotttAlpha01**: Ttfn

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Bubi! Oh no, they got me doing it too!!!!

_**This chat room has ended. Press Alt +F4 to re-open chat room. **_

**A/N: Hope ya'll liked it, R&R. You did the first R, now do the second :) hahaha ~cassadi**


	20. Oh My Gawd

**A/N: AHHHH! I AM SORRY IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO UPDATE!!!!! Excuse number one: I had the dang CRCTs all week, and finish them on Monday. Excuse number two: ATL has been having bloody awful weather, and my internet went our for about 3 days :( :( i was like screaming at the BellSouth people on the phone....it was quite a sight lol. ANYWAY! I fast-forwarded time like a week or so, cause I cannot give ya'll 30 full days of their torture lol. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**Disclaimer: The phone rang, and I stupidly answered. "Yola." I answered, combining "Yo" and "Hola". "Is this Whittle comma Cassadi?" A deep, raspy voice inquired. "Yuppie. Sure is. Who's this?" I asked, confused because all my guy friends still have their high voices that crack a lot haha. "YOU DONT OWN TWILIGHT. I am a lawyer for the amazing Stephenie Meyer, and thats a message from her. Good day." He hung up...okay note to self: always remember the disclaimer on your FanFic unless you want creepy lawyers calling your cell phone...**

**NotHumanAnymore132-**Bella

**SexyVamp1918- **Edward (duh!)

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav- **Emmett!

**FunSizePsychic1902- **Alice

**EMOtionalTeen1863- **Jasper!

**TooGoodForYou001- **Rosalie

**DrMcSparkley1600- **Carlisle

**MyKidsAreCrazy83- **Esme

**LittleLochNess08**-Nessie

**HotttAlpha01- **Jacob!

_**LittleLochNess08**__, __**FunSizePsychic1902**__, __**NotHumanAnymore132**__, and __**TooGoodForYou001**__ are online._

**LittleLochNess08**: Hey ya'll. Twenty days left of this torture. For most of us. *hints that she is still agitated with Mom and Jacob*

**NotHumanAnymore132**: Will everyone pleaseeeeee just LET IT GO already????

**FunSizePsychic1902**: NOPE.

**TooGoodForYou001**: Okay. New topic…normally I would say me, but… Am I the only one who has noticed the guys talking about that website…something school or something like that?

**FunSizePsychic1902**: Jake's involved :(

**LittleLochNess08**: I love that you cant see me or my bf.

**NotHumanAnymore132**: Bf?

**LittleLochNess08**: Boyfriend…duhhhh

**FunSizePsychic1902**: OMG EMMETT WORE OFF ON HER TOO.

**TooGoodForYou001**: ANYWAY. I am gonna go visit the site.

**NotHumanAnymore132**: You remember the full address?

**TooGoodForYou001**: Yes. It is "" if you wanna check it out.

**LittleLochNess08**: Kay.

**FunSizePsychic1902**: Why not…

**NotHumanAnymore132**: Sounds cool.

**TooGoodForYou001**: Oh

**LittleLochNess08**: My

**NotHumanAnymore132**: Gawd.

**FunSizePsychic1902**: Hey there ain't anything left for me to say :(

**TooGoodForYou001**: Alice this isn't the time for that.

**LittleLochNess08**: Our boyfriends did not…

**TooGoodForYou001**: Create a porn site…

**FunSizePsychic1902**: Of us…

**NotHumanAnymore132**: AND OTHERS.

**FunSizePsychic1902**: Oh they are so dead. Not literally but you know.

**LittleLochNess08**: How do we get revenge?

**NotHumanAnymore132**: Tell Carlisle and Esme?

**TooGoodForYou001**: And get their grounding extended? No lets not, although I am extremely mad at him right now, I miss my monkey man.

**FunSizePsychic1902**: Hmmm. I think I have a plan. Who's best with computers?

**LittleLochNess08**: Jacob…but he taught me some.

**TooGoodForYou001**: I think I see where you are going with this Alice…

**NotHumanAnymore132**: Me too.

**FunSizePsychic1902**: Nessie, create a website called "" and … well … upload all the pictures we will send you!

**LittleLochNess08**: Do I have to?

**TooGoodForYou001**: If you want to get back at our perverts of boyfriends than yes.

**LittleLochNess08**: Fine… Be back soon. E-mail me those pics.

_**LittleLochNess08**__ is away: Hey hey, I'm away! I 3 Jakey!!! _

**TooGoodForYou001**: Oh Emmett is not getting away with this.

**FunSizePsychic1902**: Well if it was Emmett's idea, I would've seen it. It must have been allllll Jake.

**NotHumanAnymore132**: How'd he get the pics, eh? All the guys were involved. Ugh I so want to go rip their heads off!!!!!!!

**TooGooForYou001**: I feel so…exposed…anyway I have to go do some World History Essay or something. Bye :)

_**TooGoodForYou001**__ is offline _

**FunSizePsychic1902**: Ya, I have to go find a way to shop online! Later :)

**FunSizePsychic1902** is offline

_**SexyVamp1918**__, __**HotttAlpha01**__ are online _

**SexyVamp1918**: Hey luv. How is it going?

**NotHumanAnymore132**: Uhhhhhh…nothing…..

**HotttAlpha01**: You suck at lying Bella. I have no idea how we got away with our April Fool's Day Prank.

**SexyVamp1918**: Is something wrong Bella?

**NotHumanAnymore132**: Uhhhhhh. No…I just….gotta go….uhhhh….do some homework…..

**NotHumanAnymore132** is offline

**HotttAlpha01**: That was weird…

**SexyVamp1918**: You don't think…. I mean…she couldn't have…could she?

**HotttAlpha01**: Found the site? HOW dude? HOW. She isn't the mind reader. And I made the site so Fortune Teller can't see it.

**SexyVamp1918**: Yes…I guess…but….I mean…. Right?

**HotttAlpha01**: Finish a sentence and maybe I will answer…

**SexyVamp1918**: It is possible that they overheard us talking about it in the hall, no?

**HotttAlpha01**: What are you French, no? See how annoying. Lol. No dude. Hakuna Matada. They have no idea. ;)

**SexyVamp1918**: Why did you put a winking face…? Jake….

**HotttAlpha01**: Sorry, my shift key is kinda broke. I meant :)

**SexyVamp1918**: Oh. Okay. That is better. So there is no way they found it?

**HotttAlpha01**: No way in hell man. Later.

_**HotttAlpha01**__ and __**SexyVamp1918**__ are offline_

_**This chat room has closed. Press Alt+F4 to re-open.**_

**A/N: Haha hoped ya liked it. Dont even try to press Alt+F4 unless you feel like slapping your computer lol. YOu have now read, so you must review :) :P latter ~cassadi **


	21. Sorry Yall

**Hey y'all. I am really sorry for 1) making you think I have a new chappie up, and 2) not having a new chappie up *attempts to lol***

**Well, ya see, I am trying my hardest to write Ch21 but the truth is, I really can't.**

**On Monday, the 27****th****, my dog died :( and I have had her since I was two, so, nearly 12 years… I was crying all day at school. I am still kinda crying now…**

**And then today I got in a humongous text messaging fight with my now EX-best friend, and had to pick up my dog's ashes (she was cremated).**

**So, unless you want this AIM to have all the Twilight characters die, I have to wait a while til I can write again. **

**Oh, and to make it even better, all my ex-bff and my mutual friends are taking her side in the matter :( **

**Love y'all, Cassadi **


	22. Jasper's Little Trick!

**A/N: THE BOY IS BACK! Well, I am a girl... but I AM BACK :) I am feeling way better. Thank you to all of ya'll who were so nice && understandingg. And for actually caring about my horribly juvenile problems :) lol. this chapter is really short, but I had to end it where I did so I could create DRAMA. Lol. I really had funn writing this :) and I AM OFFICIALLY A FRESHMAN IN HIGH SCHOOL :) :) yay!! i am so excited lol. Today, where I live anyway, is the first OFFICIAL day of summer :) now that can mean two things: 1) super fast updates because I get bored... or 2) super slow updates because I am on vacation somewhere without my laptop :( hopefully its door number one but I make no promises... LOL ENJOY YOUR LONG LONG LONG AWAITED CHAPPIE!**

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight....in my dreams lol**

**NotHumanAnymore132-**Bella

**SexyVamp1918- **Edward (duh!)

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav- **Emmett!

**FunSizePsychic1902- **Alice

**EMOtionalTeen1863- **Jasper!

**TooGoodForYou001- **Rosalie

**DrMcSparkley1600- **Carlisle

**MyKidsAreCrazy83- **Esme

**LittleLochNess08**-Nessie

**HotttAlpha01- **Jacob!

_**FunSizePsychic1902**, **BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**, and **EMOtionalTeen1863** are online_

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: UGH! 15 days left…

**FunSizePsychic1902**: I know :) halfway done!

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Seriously, but it's going so slow!

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Hey ya'll wanna play Would You Rather?

**FunSizePsychic1902**: What is that?

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: It's a game, in which you give someone two choices, usually both really bad or really good, and they had to pick which they'd rather do!

**FunSizePsychic1902**: Fun!! Let's play!!!

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Okay, Shortie. Would you rather…. Eat human food for a whole year or …. Not see Chill Pill for a whole year?

**FunSizePsychic1902**: HUMAN FOOD!! I would be like Edward when he left Bella if I didn't see my Jazzy-Wazzy for a whole year :(

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Jazzy-Wazzy? Oh, Facebook here it goes!!

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Thanks Alice…

**FunSizePsychic1902**: sorry :/

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Shortie, ask Jazzy-Wazzy! Lol

**FunSizePsychic1902**: Okay…umm… Would you rather…. Do everything at human pace for the rest of eternity… or ….. have Emmett attached to you at your hip???

**EMOtionTeen1863**: Do you have to be psychic to guess my answer? Human pace, duh!

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: I feel unloved :(

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Although this is quite fun, I gotta go…do something school related… ;) later, love.

**FunSizePsychic1902**: BYE BABY!

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: I'm gonna go too, later shortie.

_**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav** is offline_

****notice only Emmett actually logged off** (haha yes I am that evil...)**

_**LittleLochNess08, TooGoodForYou001, **and **NotHumanAnymore132** are online_

**LittleLochNess08**: Hey, this/is/also/school/related. com is up. What now?

**TooGoodForYou001**: Okay, now, e-mail the site to EVERYONE at the high school. And we'll e-mail it to everyone at the college. Got it?

**NotHumanAnymore132**: I dunno, you guys… I mean ya the totally disrespected us. But shouldn't we let it go, I mean they are GUYS after all…what do you expect?

**LittleLochNess08**: Ya, they think about sex every six seconds….

**FunSizePsychic1902**: ????? Nessie how do you know that????

**LittleLochNess08**: Public School Health Classes can be very informative….

**TooGoodForYou001**: Wow, Nessie…

**NotHumanAnymore132**: I don't think my daughter should know things like that…

**LittleLochNess08**: Oh come on mom. I am almost ninety! Lol

**FunSizePsychic1902**: ANYWAY… Yes Bella we are sending the porn site of our husbands to everyone we know. That's what they get for making one of us.

**NotHumanAnymore132**: Ya but theirs was just for them….because we couldn't see them for a month… ours is payback and revenge. An eye for an eye makes the whole world go blind you guys.

**TooGoodForYou001**: Yes, but luckily we are using porn sites not eyes, so no one will go blind! Haha

**LittleLochNess08**: Nice on Auntie Rose. But really mom it's no big deal, so the kids will laugh and mock them. We're moving next year anyway…

**NotHumanAnymore132**: Yes but they'll still have seen our husbands in the nude…. Come on. Can we at least wait until Friday to?

**FunSizePsychic1902**: BUT THAT'S FOUR DAYS AWAY!!!

**NotHumanAnymore132**: Ya but then the people will have the weekend to look at it…

**TooGoodForYou001**: There's our evil genius :) deal.

**JASPER'S POV (oh god I know I am gonna screw this up sorry guys)**

I was literally about to press the log off button on my IM when I noticed the rest of the ladies logged into our chat room. I decided to stay on and… well eavesdrop on their convo.

I couldn't believe what I read. They knew about … and they countered by making their own site? OF US?????!!! And they were going to e-mail it to everyone we knew… EVERYONE. In four days. Oh god. Kill me now. I had to tell the guys about this. But how? None of the guys were online, except me of course. And its not like I could just yell "HEY EMMETT, JACOB, EDWARD! GET ONLINE I HAVE TO TELL YA'LL ABOUT THE PORN SITE OUR WIVES MADE OF US!" For one, Carlisle and Esme would extend my grounding for trying to talk to them. And because I think the girls would hear…

I was on my own to think of a plan. How could I stop them from ruining our reputations, and dignity?

I sat in my room, no jail cell, until it was time for school. By that time I had re-read the ladies's IM over a hundred times, printed off three copies for Emmett, Jake, and Edward, and created my epic plan…

**A/N: HAHA. Yes that just happened lol. I actually got that idea from my friend Keira. She was chatting on gmail with this guy she liked and our other friend Tiff.... then the guy said he had to go. So Keira starts going off about how funny && cute && amazing the guy is. Then Tiff is like "Keira...it never said he logged off." and Keira is like ?!?!??!?!? "But he stopped talking and said he was leaving!" then she updated her Facebook status to "Gahh! I am so embarassed!" and the guy read it and said "Why?" And she said "The chat..." and he was like "Oh I better go take a look at it!!" !!!! I felt so badly for her but I laugghed really hard lol. **

**I HAVE NO IDEAAA WHAT THE EPIC PLAN IS. :( so PM me ya'lls ideass and I will dedicate the next chappie to whoevers I like the most! :)**

**SO IN YOUR REVIEWs......  
a) What ya'll thought of the short tidbit of Jazz's POV? Was it horribly awful??  
b) Any ideas you have for the story in general. I have one more random chapter idea, and the final chapter (sad face) already thought up. I will probably write one or two more of drama. But then like one or two of random. and then....*deep breath* the final chappie! I love all ya'll that love this story and I love writing it but I wanna focus more on serious stuff.... sowry! lol  
c) Love or hate it!!**

**Oh. I have a few stories for ya'll to check out...  
A Million More Mistakes by Stephaniiie! Its really good, mostly drama! She updates almost everyday so you dont have to wait as long :)  
ANYTHING by Akako Akina. She is BEAST.  
ANYTHING by LilyPadPDV. She, too, is BEAST!**

**Thats all! Wow that was a freakishly long AN. If you read all of that you are my new bff lol. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	23. Jasper: We got the plan!

**A/N: HEY YA'LL!! I've missed you :) lol. SO SINCE I AM BACK... I BRING-ETH WITH ME..... BI-DAILEY UPDATES!!!!!!!!!! Well...today && friday...then tuesday... && bi-dailey after that!!!!!!! haha, sorry I am going on Vacation on Friday for a few days to visit my family :) **

**and I also BRING-ETH with me a band suggestion... 100 Monkeys :) THEY'RE BEAST. Its got Jackson Rathbone --AKA JASPER HALE FROM THE TWILIGHT MOVIES!!!-- and he is their singer/pianist! lol. **

**AND for the "epic plan"... all ya'll basically gave me the same ideaa, which was a greeeeeeeeeeeeat one and I feel utterly moronic for not thinking of it myself haha. THANK YOU FOR HELPING :)**

**AND (LAST ONE I PROMISE LOL) I thought of more ideaas! As of now, I have ch24 as drama, then 25-29 of weird randomnesssssssssssss and then 30 *tear* the finale... unless I think of moree or ya'll give me more :) *wink wink***

**NOW! ENJOY :)**

**Disclaimer: Scene: A police interrogation room. A young, blonde, barbie-esk girl is connected to a lie detector machine maggig. "Now. Is your name Cassadi Whittle?" Officer RATHBONE :) asks. "Yes." Cassadi answers. The machine shows that this is the truth. "Do you own the Twilight Saga?" He asks, alreadyy knowing the answer. "YES!" The girl screams. the machine flips out....signalling thats false :( hahaha.**

**NotHumanAnymore132-**Bella

**SexyVamp1918- **Edward (duh!)

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav- **Emmett!

**FunSizePsychic1902- **Alice

**EMOtionalTeen1863- **Jasper!

**TooGoodForYou001- **Rosalie

**DrMcSparkley1600- **Carlisle

**MyKidsAreCrazy83- **Esme

**LittleLochNess08**-Nessie

**HotttAlpha01- **Jacob!

_**Wednesday – two days until send out!**_

_**EMOtionalTeen1863**__, __**HotttAlpha01**__, __**SexyVamp1918**__, and __**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**__are online_

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Okay. So ya'll got the plan???

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Omg he's turning into Alice. Omg ALICE GOT ME SAYING OMG TOO! FML.

**SexyVamp1918**: Fml?

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Stands for F*** my life dude.

**HottAlpha01**: Sadly though, you guys can't say Fml, you have to say Fme!

****In unison**:** Fme??

**HotttAlpha01**: F*** my _existence _:)

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Shut up mutt.

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Back to the plan… ya'll got it?????

****in unison**:** YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: …can we go over it one more time?

**SexyVamp1918**: Okay. The girls are planning to email the site out at 6:00AM on Friday morning. So, at 6:28 AM….

**HotttAlpha01**: I hack into the lovely half && half's laptop :) where I will, well in stupid terms, switch the layouts of the sites, therefore when Ness emails it…

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: She will think she's emailing the porn site of us, but it will actually be of them. Then all of the students at high school && college will see, laugh, and mock them forever :)

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Beastly. Jake are you going to be able to wake up that early?

**HotttAlpha01**: Don't worry about me Chill Pill. I'll be good. I could do that lame plan in my sleep anyway lol.

**SexyVamp1918**: Really?

**HotttAlpha01**: Uh ya. That's like first year computer hacking. A two year could do it.

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Hey :( I am nearly two-hundred and I can't do it :(

**HotttAlpha01**: We might wanna tell Rosalie that...

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: NOT WHAT I MEANT JACOB! DON'T YOU DARE TELL ROSALIE THAT.

**SexyVamp1918**: …nice one Jake….

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Seriously dude, nicely done…

**HotttAlpha01**: *takes a bow* DAMN THAT FORTUNE TELLER PIXIE WORE OFF ON ME TOO!

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: HAHA. Facebook here that goes…..

**HotttAlpha01**: ??? Dude how can you Facebook that??

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: You just do man. You just do.

**SexyVamp1918**: As much fun as this is, I must be off.

_**SexyVamp1918**_ _is offline_

_**LittleLochNess08**__, __**FunSizePsychic1902**__, and __**TooGoodForYou001**__are online_

**HotttAlpha01**: *clears chat history*

**TooGoodForYou001**: Why did our entire chat history just vanish?

**HotttAlpha01**: Oh my bad, my hard drive was nearly full so I had to totally clear it.

**FunSizePsychic1902**: How much space can one chat take, Jake?

**HotttAlpha01**: A chat that has been going since we got our screen names nearly one-hundred years ago? A LOT.

**TooGoodForYou001**: Wouldn't it be more beneficial to delete your "Dress Me Up: Friday Night Edition" Barbie game?

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: NOW THAT I CAN FACEBOOK!!!

**HotttAlpha01**: Don't even think about it Grizzly!!!

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: I THOUGHT ABOUT IT! AND I DID!!!

**HotttAlpha01**: Cullen Combat Eighteen is about to start…

**LittleLochNess08**: First of all, HAHA JAKE I DIDN'T KNOW YOU PLAYED THAT GAME!! And, don't you dare start Cullen Combat Eighteen!!! You are already grounded for like forty more days!

**TooGoodForYou001**: Ya, besides, I always win. :)

**HotttAlpha01**: As if, Blondie. How's your interior?

**TooGoodForYou001**: Shut it, mutt.

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Everyone, just simmer down…. *sends call waves*

**FunSizePsychic1902**: :) see why I lovvvvvvvvvve him?? :)

****in unison**:** No.

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: :P I love you too, Alice.

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: UGH. I AM BORED.

**LittleLochNess08**: We all are, Uncle Emmett.

**HotttAlpha01**: Go do something school related man.

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: I already did all my homework dude…

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Something SCHOOL RELATED???

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: I ALREADY DID MY HOMEWORK.

**HotttAlpha01**: Wow it's like describing the moon to a mole…

**FunSizePsychic1902**: You guys, he already did his homework, just drop it…

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Ya, right… So…

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: PURPLE PLATYPUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****in unison**:** ??????????????????????????????????????????

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: What? Can't a guy be random??

**HotttAlpha01**: Does no one get this? A GUY can be random, a century and a half old vampire cannot be :)

****in unison**:** Jake, shut it…

**HotttAlpha01**: :)

_**This chat room has closed. To re-open it, press Alt + F4. **_

**:) Hope ya liked it :) :) :) reviewwww or I wont update the drama until TUESDAY -- oh yes I will be that evil :) ~peace&&love, cassadi!**


	24. Oh Hallelujah!

**A/N: AH! I AM SO TOTALLY IRREVOCABLY SORRY! Gah I am awful :( flame contest obviously lol. Well first on the list of excuses is that I was in Pennsylvania for about a week. Then, when I got home I had major writers block. And finally the most annoying of all, this chappie has been written for about three days. Why havent I uploaded it, you ask. Because my laptop hates me and decided not to find my wireless adapter for those lovely three days. And guess why? An on/off button on the side..talk about whoops lol. So here ya go! ENJOY :)**

**Disclaimer: Raise your hand if you own Twilight!!! *wants to raise hand realllllly badly, but doesnt.* **

**NotHumanAnymore132-**Bella

**SexyVamp1918- **Edward (duh!)

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav- **Emmett!

**FunSizePsychic1902- **Alice

**EMOtionalTeen1863- **Jasper!

**TooGoodForYou001- **Rosalie

**DrMcSparkley1600- **Carlisle

**MyKidsAreCrazy83- **Esme

**LittleLochNess08**-Nessie

**HotttAlpha01- **Jacob!

_Friday morning, 6:00 am. Half an hour to send out!_

**Jacob's POV--probably bad, sorry!**

Damn. It's early. I hate mornings, but this was pretty important so I couldn't argue with Chill Pill's plan. I was the only one in the group of guys who could actually accomplish this without getting caught.

Although I really didn't want the whole high school and college seeing Nessie…in the nude…I had to switch the layouts. I love her to death, but she was gonna do the same thing to me.

Minimized on my Mac laptop were the girls' site of us, and our site of the girls. All I had to do was press about five buttons, and Ness would send out our site instead of theirs.

Since Fortune Teller can't see me, I always have to help with the pranks. Which is just fine with me, I love pranks. April Fool's 2027, Grizzly and I totally made Blondie think she was pregnant. It was golden…

Finally, it was time for me to work my magic…on the sites, I mean. I pressed the appropriate wires and WALAH! Have a nice trip to Humiliation Land girls.

**Nessie's POV**

It is a good thing I don't sleep anymore, otherwise I would find this horribly early. I was feeling so guilty about sending out the site of the guys. Sure, they completely and utterly defiled us on their site. But it was for their eyes only. They never wanted to send it to anyone. Besides, they are **them** for god's sake. You actually expected Emmett McCarthy Cullen to go a whole month without Rosalie?

I was just looking at my bedside clock waiting until exactly six-thirty to email the site. Thanks to asking around, and our school directory, I was able to get nearly every high school and college students email address. Plus, I could always just update my Facebook status to "Nessie Cullen: check out this site! " that would probably do more damage than the email.

My conscious, yes vampires have them, was totally annoying me. Yes, the guys did a bad thing. But they didn't want other people seeing us like that. It was just to help the punishment pass faster. Unlike our site, which was created to humiliate them. For revenge… An old cliché suddenly popped into my head. "An eye for an eye makes the whole world goes blind." Sure, after seeing my dad and uncles naked people would wish they were blind, but… haha.

I made a decision, right then and there.

I refuse to email the site out. I just can't do it. I don't care if Alice and Rose and Mom will be mad. I just can't do it…

I just went to the floor and laid down. Boy do I wish the days when I could sleep. _What were the rest of the girls going to think_? Was the only thought on my mind. Until Carlisle yelled his usual "wake-up" call signaling us it was time for school…it's time to face the facts…

_**After Nessie has told the girls && after school.**_

_**TooGoodForYou001**__, __**FunsizePsychic1902**__, __**LittleLochNess08**__, and __**NotHumanAnymore132**__are online_

**TooGoodForYou001**: I. Can't. Believe. You. Chickened. Out.

**FunSizePsychic1902**: Me neither…

**LittleLochNess08**: I AM SORRY. I just couldn't do it… I mean the guys never wanted other people seeing us that way. It was just for them.

**TooGoodForYou001**: Ya, Ness, but… I mean…

**NotHumanAnymore132**: I'm with Ness on this one. I feel awfully for even thinking about doing such a dreadful thing to our mates.

**FunSiePsychic1902**: Omg. Those little fake cowgirls would have seen MY Jazzy-Wazzy!!!!!!!!

**TooGoodForYou001**: And those little cheerleading hoes would have seen my monkey man!!!!!!!!!!

**LittleLochNess08**: Now they decide to understand. After a whole day of making me feel bad for chickening out.

**FunSizePsychic1902**: Ya, sorry Ness…

**TooGoodForYou001**: Ditto. You kinda did us a favor…

**LittleLochNess08**: :) glad I could be of service haha.

_*later that night…*_

_**EMOtionalTeen1863**__, __**SexyVamp1918**__, __**HotttAlpha01**__, and __**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav **__are online_

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: THEY DIDN'T SEND IT OUT! THEY DIDN'T SEND IT OUT! OH HALLELUJAH THEY DIDN'T SEND IT OUT!

**SexyVamp1918**: What do you mean?

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Didn't you notice? No one looked us weird. One of those girls from Georgia even gave me her number!

**HotttAlpha01**: Lemme hack into Nessie's email and check…

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Dude, why is that oh hallelujah? The site they were accidentally gonna send out was of them remember?

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Yes, but I was feeling horrible about sending it out so…

**HotttAlpha01**: OMG CHILL PILL IS RIGHT! Damn it, pixie wore off on me.

**SexyVamp1918**: Alice wears off on everyone just get used to it. So they truly didn't email it out?

**HotttAlpha01**: Nope. Boo-ya!

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Beastly…

_**DrMcSparkely1600**__ and __**MyKidsAreCrazy83**__are online._

**DrMcSparkely1600**: Boys, is there any way to tell the girls to get online?

**HotttAlpha01**: If you right click on their name then press Alt+F9+ …

**MyKidsAreCrazy83**: Wouldn't it just be easier to do it yourself Jacob?

**HotttAlpha01**: Fine…..

_**FunSizePsychic1902**__, __**NotHumanAnymore132**__, __**LittleLochNess08**__, and __**TooGoodForYou001**__are online_

**NotHumanAnymore132**: What's up?

**DrMcSparkely1600**: Well…

**MyKidsAreCrazy83**: Since you kids have taken your punishment so well, and there haven't been any Cullen Combats since the BMW& hair incident…

**DrMcSparkely1600**: We have decided to allow you back to your normal lives as of now. :)

****in unison**:**NO WAY! EEP! YAY!!

**FunSizePsychic1902**: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!

**HotttAlpha01**: Really, Doc. Thanks.

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: You guys rock my socks :)

**TooGoodForYou001**: That reminds me that I have to pick up my BMW tmr, thanks for uplifting our sentencing!

**NotHumanAnymore132**: By far the coolest parents…ever…

**LittleLochNess08**: I love you even more then I did before!!

**MyKidsAreCrazy83**: Okay okay, enough gratitude! Go enjoy your freedom, your "cell" doors should open…

_*everyone logs off because their door to freedom opened…*_

**A/N: So I hoped ya'll liked it :) sorry but all my seriously random/insane ideas for the next few chappies have to allow them to NOT be grounded lol. Basically though, Carlisle && Esme have no idea about the sites, and never will. The girls will never know the boys found out about them emailing it out and switched the layouts...so now no more drama!!!! YAY! more random fluff time :)) ~peace&&love, cassadi!!**


	25. ILOVEEC23 and SoldiersAreHot7!

**A/N: Omc... I had way to much fun writing this chappie! Idk if its the fact that WE HAVE 237 FREAKING REVIEWS ON THIS SILLY AIM (which stands for something instant messaging, haha some anonymous person asked...) or that I am back to random funny fluff :) lol probably both... did i mention that THERE ARE 237 FREAKING REVIEWS?!?!??!??!??! I love ya'll so much lol. I mean seriously!! Ha. So enjoy this horribly stalker-ish chappie lol. (yes you should be very afraid right now)**

**Random Dedication!!: haha. this is for you PamelaJAustin, who asked if only flamers got dedicated. Nope. If you go through and review literally every chappie of this oh-so-weird-and-long AIM, you get a dedication :) haha. Thanks to you I had 29 messages from FanFic ONLY FROM REVIEWS! i felt so loved :)haha.**

**Disclaimer: I felt so special because PamelaJAustin told me these were as funny as my story :) that just made my day all better haha. Well, Pamela, I OWN MY DISCLAIMER!! AND MYSELF!! AND MY FRIENDS THAT I MENTION IN THIS CHAPPIE (okay so I dont actually own them but I bet I can rent them for this chappie haha)!! But somehow I dont own Twilight... how perplexing lol.**

**NotHumanAnymore132-**Bella

**SexyVamp1918- **Edward (duh!)

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav- **Emmett!

**FunSizePsychic1902- **Alice

**EMOtionalTeen1863- **Jasper!

**TooGoodForYou001- **Rosalie

**DrMcSparkley1600- **Carlisle

**MyKidsAreCrazy83- **Esme

**LittleLochNess08**-Nessie

**HotttAlpha01- **Jacob!

_**HotttAlpha01**__, __**SexyVamp1918**__, __**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**__, __**EMOtionalTeen1863**__, __**I-LOVE-EC23**__, and __**SoldiersAreHot7 **__are online_

**SexyVamp1918**: Um. Who are the other people in this chat?

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: I'm Emmett…. The emo one is Japer… and the one who thinks he's hot but is not is Jacob…

**SexyVamp1918**: I KNOW WHO YOU GUYS ARE YOU BLOODY TWIT!

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Oh snap… Edward went British on your ass Emmett…

**HotttAlpha01**: What do you mean I am not hot Emmett?! HAVE YOU SEEN MY SIX PACK?!?! OR MY BICEPS AS BIG AS THIS AUTHOR'S HEAD?!?!

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: CHILL PILL HELP ME!

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: *sends calm waves* happy?

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Thanks bro.

**SexyVamp1918**: My question remains un-answered. Who are the new people?

**I-LOVE-EC23**: Ohhh myyyy CULLEN!!!!!!!!!!!! CASSADI WE ARE ACTUALLY CHATTING WITH THE CULLEN BOYS!!!!

**SoldiersAreHot7**: Omc!!!!! NO WAY!!! JASPER WHITLOCK I LOVE YOU!!!!!!

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Erm… I'm married and I don't exactly know who you are…

**SoldiersAreHot7**: But I know who you are :) you are Jasper Whitlock Hale. You were a soldier in the Civil War, and one day in Texas some vampires stopped you and turned you. That was in 1863!

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Then you should also know… I AM MARRIED!!! BOUND IN HOLY MATRAMONY! SWORE UP AND DOWN TO GOD ABOVE!!!

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Dude. A girl besides Alice is actually stalking you. My little Chill Pill is growing up *tear*

**HotttAlpha01**: Ya soon he'll be wanting a car of his own and a later curfew haha.

**SoldiersAreHot7**: Only Emmett would say that. Gosh, Melissa I really do not know what you see in him..

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Erm. Be kind. Rewind. EC stands for…?

**I-LOVE-EC23**: Emmett Cullen. Duh. What did you think it stood for?

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: EDWARD CULLEN!!!

**I-LOVE-EC23:** EW! NO! GROSS!

**SexyVamp1918**: Thanks… *sarcastic tone*

**SoldiersAreHot7**: Oh don't worry Eddie, our other friend Jenny loves you!!

**HotttAlpha01**: Wow I feel totally un-loved right now..

**I-LOVE-EC23**: And that you should Jacob Black! I WANT TO LA PUSH YOU OFF A CLIFF!

**SoldiersAreHot7**: MELISSA! CALM! Sorry Jake.. she's kinda Team Edward on the whole Bella thing..

**HotttAlpha001**: Dude… that was nearly a hundred years ago… let it go!!!

**SoldiersAreHot7**: Don't worry, our friend Caitlin totally digs the bad boy thing and loves you!

**HotttAlpha01**: Joyous. Except, I too, am married!! TO RENESSME!

**I-LOVE-EC23**: Ya the daughter of the woman you said you loved! THAT YOU MADE OUT WITH! YOU DISGUST ME YOU FILTHY MUTT!

**HotttAlpha01**: Wow I think I finally found someone who hates me more than Rosalie….

**SoldiersAreHot7**: OMC. Melissa!! We are literally chatting with the Cullen Boys. STOP FLIPPING OUT ON JACOB.

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: For the record I find this whole thing horribly awkward and I have no idea why we haven't signed off yet guys.

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Erm. Good point, Chill Pill.

**I-LOVE-EC23**: NO!! EMMETT DON'T GO! WE BELONG TOGETHER!!

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: You're a human… I am a –happily married- vampire… see the problem? Besides I don't even know your last name….

**SoldiersAreHot7**: Omc! That song just played on Star 94!!!

***The guys*:** What song?

**SoldiersAreHot7**: Last Name by Carrie Underwood…. Duhh!

**SexyVamp1918**: Uh-huh. Well. This has been fun. Cassadi, Melissa. Nice…..chatting with you….

**I-LOVE-EC23**: No!!!! You cant leave! Jenny promised she'd get on by seven!!

**SexyVamp1918**: And I care… why?

**SoldiersAreHot7**: Uh. Hello? She loves you!!

**SexyVamp1918**: And I love Bella….

**I-LOVE-EC23**: Screw Bella. She kissed Jake while ya'll were together!

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Did you just say ya'll?

**SoldiersAreHot7**: Oh ya! Did we mention we live in Dallas, Texas?

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: NO! OMG HOW IS IT DOWN THERE???

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: Dude. Freak out why don't ya?

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Dude. I haven't been to Texas in over two-hundred years! I MISS IT. Cut me some slack…

**HotttAlpha01**: Oh I am about to cut something and it isn't slack!

***in unison*:** ??????

**HotttAlpha01**: Say goodbye girlies :) your internet access should end in five…

**SoldiersAreHot7:** NO! JASPER!

**I-LOVE-EC23:** NO! EMMETT!

**HotttAlpha01**: Four…

**SoldiersAreHot7**: CALL ME!!!!!! WE BELONG TOGETHER!!! FOREVER AND EVER!

**I-LOVE-EC23**: DITTO FOR US EMMETT :)

**HotttAlpha01**: Three, two, one *really fast!* epic success :)

_**SoldiersAreHot7 **and **I-LOVE-EC23** have been…erm…terminated?_

***all guys but Jake*:** THANK YOU JAKE!!!!!!

**HotttAlpha01**: *takes a bow* now let's go tell our mates about this creepy encounter haha.

_****This chat room is closed. Press Alt+F4 to re-open chat****_

**A/N: haha. Yes. My friends and I are that insane.. so if you didnt catch it: Jenny loves Edward, Caitlin loves Jacob, Melissa loves Emmett, and I love Jasper :) oh so true lol. If my friends see this they will probably murder me for using their names and opinions of twilight but psh. it was funny, right? And now we are one chapter closer to... *tear*... the end. I actually am gonna put that as the last sentence of my final AN fyi lol. I have four more random chapter ideas and then... the finale.. which i actually have no idea what the chapter is gonna be about... HOLY CHEEZE-IT I THINK I JUST THOUGHT OF AN EPIC IDEA WHILE TYPING... okay thinking aloud ha. but now yay i got a idea :) lol. REVIEW!!! ~peace&&love, cassadi!**


	26. New Names!

**A/N: Muhahaha. Two updates in the same day! You are welcome lol. Now, this chappie is kinda short but I have been wanting to do it FOREVER!! :) and I checked the Stats page this morning and 40 people have this on their Story Alerts. Which means everytime I upload a chapter, they get an email and hopefully read this, righhhhhhhht? So why dont I get 40 emails about reviews every chappie?? The world may never know..... Haha. So dont be a slackerr, review!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to think of something funny, so I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**NotHumanAnymore132-**Bella

**SexyVamp1918- **Edward (duh!)

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav- **Emmett!

**FunSizePsychic1902- **Alice

**EMOtionalTeen1863- **Jasper!

**TooGoodForYou001- **Rosalie

**DrMcSparkley1600- **Carlisle

**MyKidsAreCrazy83- **Esme

**LittleLochNess08**-Nessie

**HotttAlpha01- **Jacob!

_****everyone but the parents are online****_

**HotttAloha01**: I AM BORED……

**TooGoodForYou001**: I hate to do it, but I agree with the mutt.

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Does no one understand that I can feel EVERYONE's boredom? Therefore I am about six times as bored as all of you so :P

**FunSizePsychic1902**: :( poor Jazzy-Wazzy…

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: JAZZY-WAZZY? Facebook here that goes….

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: You already Facebook-ed that you dork.

**NotHumanAnymore132**: Well let's do something!

**HotttAlpha01**: Wow what a great idea that must've taken some real thinking. *sarcastic tone*

**LittleLochNess08**: Jake be nice. Ya lets do something. But what? There is like nothing to do…

**SexyVamp1918**: I GOT IT! Lets all somehow trade computers and change each others screen names?

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: FUN!!! How will we trade??

**SexyVam1918**: How about….by mates?

**HotttAlpha01**: I'm down for it. How bout you leeches?

***in unison*:** JAKE!

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Fine by me.

**NotHumanAnymore132**: Okay, on three.

**BigGrizzlysAreMyFav**: UNO!

**LittleLochNess08**: Not this again…

**SexyVamp1918**: FOUR!!!

**HotttAlpha01**: Ness your family is weird…………

**EMOtionalTeen1863**: Three!!!

_***everyone runs to their mates laptop and changes his/her screen name***_

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**EddiesLittleLamb132-**Bella

**LionKing620- **Edward!

**BigBroIsWatchingU- **Emmett!

**SmallMediumAtLarge- **Alice

**FeelBetterNow?- **Jasper!

**ARoseByAnyOtherName1- **Rosalie

**DrMcSparkley1600- **Carlisle

**MyKidsAreCrazy83- **Esme

**DontCallMeHalfBreed!**-Nessie

**BigBadWolf321- **Jacob!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

**BigBadWolf321**: You would Nessie…

**DontCallMeHalfBreed!:** Omg so would you! I love it though lol.

**SmallMediumAtLarge**: Jasper Whitlock! What if the FBI reads this?!?!?!?

**FeelBetterNow?:** Uh if the FBI read any of our chats we'd be screwed. Lol. Besides it's a joke sweetie.

**BigBroIsWatchingU**: I don't get it!!! Oh and Rosie, love the name.

**FeelBetterNow?**: Emmett. The FBI reads any suspicious text messages, email, AIMs, or anything else electronic. So if Alice's screen names is as such, then the FBI might come knocking at our door… Oh and it's a joke because Ali is a short, fortune teller, who is wanted by the police.

**SmallMediumAtLarge**: I am not WANTED by the police. I just have commited many crimes………

**BigBroIsWatchingU**: So?

**LionKing620**: Emmett… Small is like short, Medium is another word for fortune teller, and when you are wanted by the police you are "at large"….

**BigBroIsWatchingU**: ???

**ARoseByAnyOtherName1**: Just stop you guys…. It's a lost cause lol.

**EddiesLittleLamb132**: Lol. Omg Emmett quoted Shakespeare for Rose's name!!!! Oh and Eddie, I thought you hated the name Eddie!

**LionKing620**: I do, but I know you like it so…. And holy cheeze-itz you are right!

**FeelBetterNow?**: Call Oprah, it's a miracle!!!

**DontCallMeHalfBreed!:** Haha. Wait. Uncle Jasper you watch Oprah???

**FeelBetterNow?:** ….no……..

**DontCallMeHalfBreed!**: Oh so you didn't see the episode when she talked about the top ten most interesting people in the world?

**FeelBetterNow?:** OMG I COULD NOT BELIEVE SHE PICKED PARIS HILTON FOR NUMBER SIX!!!!!!!!!!!!

**BigBroIsWatchingU**: NOW THAT I CAN FACEBOOK!! Oh and who in a blue moon is Shakespeare?

**LionKing620**: Nevermind, it isn't a miracle.. just a really big coincidence. Lol.

**BigBadWolf321**: Anyway….. I am bored again……..

**FeelBetterNow?:** Oh gosh! Me too.

**LionKing620**: Sorry my idea was so quick. But it was fun wasn't it?

**EddiesLittleLamb132**: I thought it was :)

**BigBroIsWatchingU**: Ya cause you had had the name since we started AIMing back when you were a newborn!!!!!!!

**EddiesLittleLamb132**: So? You had had yours since like Halloween of 2032!

**FeelBetterNow?:** *sends calm waves*

**SmallMediumAtLarge**: I GOT IT!

**BigBroIsWatchingU**: Got what? More annoying? LOL!

**SmallMediumAtLarge: **:P NO! I know what we should do to not be bored :)

***in unison*:** What?

**SmallMediumAtLarge**: GO TO THE PETSTORE!

**A/N: SO........................ what did ya'll think of the new names? Am I changing them too late in the story? And what about my evil cliffy eh? I know I said I would be back to randomness but this is kinda random righhhhht? And besides its gonna be so funny :) or in my mind it is lol. I will hopefully p up next chappie laterr tonight, but that is only if I get inspired by some reviewssss! *wink wink, nudge nudge!* LOL. :) ~peace&&love,cassadi :)**


	27. PLATYPUS!

**A/N: ...Hi... Ya'll hate me right? and you should, you really should! I am so totally sorry! I didnt get enuff inspiration and yada yada, summer funn, all that jazz. This chapter is really short cause, like I said, I had like NO inspiration whatsoever :( and i couldnt sleep a few nights ago so I wrote down about 10 story ideas and now I realllllly wanna write those, which means... I think we all know what it means lol. I have the 'final' chappies laid out in my head, but you know me and my writing spells so I might go off track.. I am rambling right now and I have no idea why.. just enjoy the chapter lol. **

**EddiesLittleLamb132-**Bella

**LionKing620- **Edward!

**BigBroIsWatchingU- **Emmett!

**SmallMediumAtLarge- **Alice

**FeelBetterNow?- **Jasper!

**ARoseByAnyOtherName1- **Rosalie

**DrMcSparkley1600- **Carlisle

**MyKidsAreCrazy83- **Esme

**DontCallMeHalfBreed!**-Nessie

**BigBadWolf321- **Jacob!

_****everyone but the adults are online***_

**BigBroIsWatchingU**: EEP! WE'RE AT AN ACTUAL PET STORE!!!!

**BigBadWolf321**: Really. I hadn't noticed…

**DontCallMeHalfBreed**!: Jake, be nice! Emmett's never been to a pet store before…

**SmallMediumAtLarge**: Whoa. You haven't, Emmett?

**BigBroIsWatchingU**: No :(

**FeelBetterNow**?: Deprived little boy.

**BigBroIsWatchingU**: I AM NOT LITTLE! I'M OLDER THAN YOU!!!

**FeelBetterNow**?: Human age wise, yes, but technically… I have been in existence longer so :P

**EddiesLittleLamb132**: OMG A MONGOOSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**BigBadWolf321**: Random much Bells?

**LionKing620**: Not really, Jake. She saw a mongoose in the corner. Next to the hermit crabs…

**SmallMediumAtLarge**: OMG WE SHOULD BUY A MONGOOSE!!!!!

**FeelBetterNow**?: Ali, you know Carlisle would kill us if we brought a mongoose home…

**SmallMediumAtLarge**: Ya….but its so cute!!!

**LionKing620**: So is a mountain lion. But ya don't pet it…

**BigBroIsWatchingU**: Ya you eat it!!

**EddiesLittleLamb132**: Omg, Emmett. Only you…

**BigBadWolf123**: Should I mention that Mental Reader quoted High School Musical??

***in unison*:** NO!

**SmallMediumAtLarge**: AW!!!!!!! A PUPPY!!!!! HE IS SO CUTE!!! JAZZY!!!!!!!!!!

**FeelBetterNow**?: Ali…

**SmallMediumAtLarge**: Jasper…he's adorable.. please?

**FeelBetterNow**?: Alice…you know I cant say no to you….

**BigBroIsWatchingU**: NO! JAZZ FIGHT IT MAN FIGHT IT!!

**DontCallMeHalfBreed**!: AW!!!! A KITTEN!!!! SHE'S SO LITTLE!!! JAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!

**BigBadWolf123**: Ness. I'm a wolf…

**DontCallMeHalfBreed**!: Your point…?

**BigBadWolf123**: I don't like felines!!!!

**DontCallMeHalfBreed**!: :( humph

**ARoseByAnyOtherName1**: Emmett…there's a teddy bear hamster :D :D :D

**BigBroIsWatchingU**: Rose. No.

**ARoseByAnyOtherName1**: Emmett!!!! You don't say no to me :(

**BigBroIsWatchingU**: *backs away* Chill Pill, ya wanna help me out???

**FeelBetterNow**?: Eh….

**BigBroIsWatchingU**: DO IT OR I'LL POUND YOUR FACE IN!!!!!!!!!!

**FeelBetterNow**?: *sends calm waves* happy? And I miss it when Bella could pound YOUR face in….

**EddiesLittleLamb132**: Me too, jazz. Me too…

****in unison**:** OMG A PLATYPUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**SmallMediumAtLarge**: JASPER!

**FeelBetterNow**?: Alice. He is adorable…

**EddiesLittleLamb132**: Eddie! Look at his little tail!!!!!

**LionKing620**: I KNOW WHAT EVERYONE IS THINKING BUT WE CANNOT ADOPT THIS … aw his tail is so cute!!!!!!!!!

**BigBroIsWatchingU**: Dude, we could totally turn it into a vampire platypus!

***in unison***: EMMETT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**ARoseByAnyOtherName1**: Only my husband would suggest such a thing….

**LionKing620**: Emmett.. what would this vampire platypus eat??

**BigBroIsWatchingU**: I dunno. Ask him.

**FeelBetterNow**?: Emmett you didn't….

**BigBroIsWatchingU**: :0 but I did!!!!!

**SmallMediumAtLarge**: YAY NOW WE HAVE TO TAKE HIM!!!

**EddiesLittleLamb132**: YOU'RE RIGHT! YAY!!

**ARoseByAnyOtherName1**: FOR ONCE EMMETT DIDN'T COMPLETELY SCREW UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**BigBadWolf321**: Emmett not screwing up? Call the church, it's a sign of the apocalypse.

**DontCallMeHalfBreed**!: Jacob!! Hush!!

**SmallMediumAtLarge**: You know he's right Nessie… Lol

**LionKing620**: I cant believe we're actually doing this… lets go buy him…

**DontCallMeHalfBreed**!: It's a girl, dad…

**ARoseByAnyOtherName1**: Ohh what should we name her?! Daisy?

**SmallMediumAtLarge**: Too close to Rosalie :P how about… Cameron?

**BigBroIsWatchingU**: It's a girl, ALICE!!

**SmallMediumAtLarge**: Cameron is a co-ed name, EMMETT!!

**EddiesLittleLamb132**: I could go with Cammi…

**FeelBetterNow**?: Sounds good to me!

**LionKing620**: $350 for a platypus?!?!?!??!?!

**SmallMediumAtLarge**: How much was your stupid piano, Eddie boy?!?!?!

**ARoseByAnyOtherName1**: Ya, Ed. Alice & I spend like quadruple that in an HOUR at the mall…

**FeelBetterNow**?: You do what now?

**BigBadWolf321**: haha your girls are high maintenance! Lucky me, Nessie's perfect ;)

**DontCallMeHalfBreed**!: Awww…. See why I love him?!

***in unison*:** NO!

**EddiesLittleLamb132**: So.. how should we tell Carlisle and Esme?

**A/N: not much of a cliffie, cause...well not to spoil it but there isnt gonna be anymore drama. :( sorry but this is a comedy filled (well I hope its comedy anyway haha) fanfic :) **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o: guesssss what! Me, and my BFBs (Best fanfiction buddies haha) LilyPadADV and Akako started a forum!! Its called Randomly Twihigh and we would luvvv for ya'll to check it out! there's roleplay! and like 7 discussions going on :) we are super random, but still funn!!!! :)**

**Hmmm... sorry again for the lameness of this chappie... I know you want the final chapters to be extra super amazing... hopefully next one will be cause I think the topic is funny :)**

**ommmmmmmmg: 1) New Moon is rumored to be rated R. For like the violence, and romance, and horribleness of the Volturi! *not trying to start rumors, just to inform ya'll* ??!! how not cool is that? 2) Kristen actuallyy dumped her bf for ROB?!?!?!?!!!!?! okay sorry, I'm addicted to like People Magazine and US Weekly haha. **

**Mmkay. Peace out girl scouts! ~cassadi :)**


	28. I'm Going Camping

**A/N: Miss me? Haha. Yes, A DAILY UPDATE! *I think this might be like the first one ever lol* SO I having far too much fun in the new FORUM CALLLED RANDOMLY TWIHIGH *wink wink nudge nudge check it ouuuuut!* Haha nice little tid bit eh Lily & Akako *who shud be reading this because I luv them! LOL* So Cammi isnt really in this all that muuch but I luvv the game they play so enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do this on the last chappie cause guess what! I BOUGHT THE RIGHTS TO TWILIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! not. lol**

**EddiesLittleLamb132-**Bella

**LionKing620- **Edward!

**BigBroIsWatchingU- **Emmett!

**SmallMediumAtLarge- **Alice

**FeelBetterNow?- **Jasper!

**ARoseByAnyOtherName1- **Rosalie

**DrMcSparkley1600- **Carlisle

**MyKidsAreCrazy83- **Esme

**DontCallMeHalfBreed!**-Nessie

**BigBadWolf321- **Jacob!

_***Everyone but the adults are online, again!! Lol***_

**DontCallMeHalfBreed**!: Cammi likes her new home :D

**BigBadWolf321**: Of course she does!! Lol. Who wants to play a game?

**SmallMediumAtLarge**: What kinda game?

**FeelBetterNow**?: How bout the camping game?

**ARoseByAnyOtherName1**: okay. I love that game!!

**EddiesLittleLamb132**: Cool with me, I've played it a few times.

**LionKing620**: Bella, is that the one where –

****in unison**:** EDWARD!!!!!!

**LionKing620**: What?

**SmallMediumAtLarge**: Emmett's never played before *wink wink nudge nudge*

**ARoseByAnyOtherName1**: You haven't, monkey man?

**BigBroIsWatchingU**: Nope. So lets play!!!!

**BigBadWolf321**: Okay. I'm Jacob, and I'm going camping and I'm gonna bring some… jelly.

**DontCallMeHalfBreed**!: I'm Rennessme and I'm going camping and I'm gonna bring some… rocks!

**LionKing620**: I'm Edward and I'll bring some.. hmm… eating utensils!!

**EddiesLittleLamb132**: Haha, nice. I'm Bella and I'll take some books!

**FeelBetterNow**?: Of course you do Bella lol. I'm Jasper and I'm gonna bring me some jell-o!

**SmallMediumAtLarge**: I'm Alice and I'll grab the apples!!

**ARoseByAnyOtherName1**: My name is Rosalie and I'll take some… ribbons? Haha

**BigBroIsWatchingU**: ???? NONE of that would be helpful on a camping trip except the eating utensils???? And why are you telling us your names????

**BigBadWolf321**: Just say what you're gonna bring.

**BigBroIsWatchingU**: I'll bring a tent! Ya know, to sleep under!!!

****in unison**:** You ain't going.

**BigBroIsWatchingU**: %#&^$^!%%* What?!!! Why not?!

**BigBadWolf321**: Whatever. I'll take the… jelly beans!!

**FeelBetterNow**?: HEY YOU TOOK MINE!!!

**DontCallMeHalfBreed**!: I'm gonna bring some red tank tops? Lol

**LionKing620**: I'm going to bring… Ethiopia!

**FeelBetterNow**?: YOU CANT BRING A COUNTRY!!!

**LionKing620**: I just did :0

**FeelBetterNow**?: Fine. Then I am bringing Jamaica!!

**EddiesLittleLamb132**: Hey!! It was my turn!!! *mad face* I'm bringing… Betty Boop!

**SmallMediumAtLarge**: Take a Jasprin, Bells.

****in unison**:** (&#*&$E

**SmallMediumAtLarge**: Like an asprin, but Jasper gives it to her?

**FeelBetterNow**?: Then wouldn't you say, give her a Jasprin, Jasper?

**SmallMediumAtLarge**: Let's just get back to the game... I'm bringing… anchovies!

**ARoseByAnyOtherName1**: I'll bring the roses!!

**BigBroIsWatchingU**: W. T. F??!!! This all makes NO sense!! WHY WOULD YOU BRING A COUNTRY CAMPING??!?!?!?!??

**FeelBetterNow**?: _**E**_mmett. What do you wanna take?

**BigBroIsWatchingU**: FOOD!

****in unison**:** You ain't going.

**BigBadWolf321**: I'm gonna take some… Jasprin LOL!!!!**  
**  
**DontCallMeHalfBreed**!: HAHA! I'll take some… Rhode Island!!

**LionKing620**: I'm bringing the… eyes?

**EddiesLittleLamb132**: Mhmm. I'll take a… Barbie doll!!

**FeelBetterNow**?: I'm gonna take… jade! *the jewel* damn Alice and her wearing off!!!

**SmallMediumAtLarge**: Thanks honey! I'll take… All-American Rejects!!!!!!

**BigBroIsWatchingU**: HOW IS A BAND GOING TO HELP YOU CAMP?!!?!?!?

**ARoseByAnyOtherName1**: I'll take… rope!!!!

**BigBroIsWatchingU**: Now that's actually useful!! I'll take a grill.

****in unison**:** You aint going.

**BigBroIsWatchingU**: Ya know what I think? I think this isn't actually a game, and it is just be mean to Emmett day :'(

**EddiesLittleLamb132**: Nope. It's a real game. You just gotta think a little bit!

**BigBadWolf321**: ANYWAY! I'll take some… jewelry!

**DontCallMeHalfBreed**!: LOL Jake!! I'll take the radiometer!!

**LionKing620**: I'll bring… Ella Enchanted!!

**BigBroIsWatchingU**: THE MOVIE????!??!?!??!?!??? HAVE YOU EVER EVEN BEEN CAMPING BEFORE?!?!?

**EddiesLittleLamb132**: I'll remember the barometer!!

**FeelBetterNow**?: I'll take a jacket *wonders why I didn't say that first!*

**SmallMediumAtLarge**: Hmm. Alice will bring… Atlanta?!

**BigBadWolf321**: You cant bring a city :P

**SmallMediumAtLarge**: Oh but you can bring a country?!!

**ARoseByAnyOtherName1**: Chill your bananas you guys!! Rosalie will bring… Red Robin.

**BigBroIsWatchingU**: Emmett will bring an EMT to check if you all are sane.

****in unison**:** YOU'RE GOING!!!

**BigBroIsWatchingU**: This game makes no sense.

**A/N: Okay so it wasnt all that funny. But I luvvvvvv that game soooooooooooo much!!!!!!!!!!!! *IF YOU DONT GET IT, ASK ME IN YOUR REVIEW WHICH YOU WILL DO BECAUSE YOU LUV ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* **

**On a less happy note: ...there are 2 more chappies left... *runs and hides from hpefully agitated reviewers* LUV YA'LL!**

**On a way happier note: I AM THE PROUD NEW OWNER OF TWO LAB/CHOW 10 WEEK OLD PUPPIES!!! *which my mother suggested we name Bella and Edward. I responded with an epic fail lol.*Mine is a girl and her full name is Ziggy-Twigs Fuzziwigs *dont ask lol* but we just call her Ziggy. My sister's is a boy and his name was J.J. but it reminded us to much of our old dog *Jenny* so we.. well I told her to change it to Jackson! *yes Klutzy & alicefan thats how much I luv him :P* Haha**

**Thats all :D REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE TMR WHICH IS ACTUALLY TODAY BECAUSE ITS 12:02 WHERE I AM LOL ~cassadi**

**PS: CHECK OUT THE DANG FORUM!!!! haha**


	29. Mr Fuzziwigs and eBay

**A/N: Hey ya'll :D Sorry for the long wait, I have been horrificably busy!! I know you probably dont wanna hear the long list of excuses and such but this time I actually have a good one!!!! *if you read my other fan fics than you have already read this... ***

**There's this big hill in my town that has an acient indian name *no one can pronounce it lol* and most kids are forbid to go there cause its said to be an old burial ground for the tribe... Well me and some of my older friends went there and told our parents we were at the movies. We started playing truth or dare...and they dared me to walk bakeward to the top of this weird mound thing screaming 'come take me spirits!!' and since i dont actually believe there's a graveyard up there, I did it. But being me.. I tripped oer a tree root and fell down the whole hill. I broke a rib, and sprained my wrist... everyone was freaking out though because I was in some serious pain and didnt look too hot but ne of us felt like getting grounded forever so we tried to think of a good lie.. we didnt and so my friend just drove me to the hospital :S we didnt get in as much trouble as we expected..lets just say I wont be hanging aroud with those kids for about 2 weeks :( **

**So yeah. Not too horrible... hurts a little to type and stuff but I've done worse XD So enjoy the chappie :D!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**EddiesLittleLamb132-**Bella

**LionKing620- **Edward!

**BigBroIsWatchingU- **Emmett!

**SmallMediumAtLarge- **Alice

**FeelBetterNow?- **Jasper!

**ARoseByAnyOtherName1- **Rosalie

**DrMcSparkley1600- **Carlisle

**MyKidsAreCrazy83- **Esme

**DontCallMeHalfBreed!**-Nessie

**BigBadWolf321- **Jacob!

_**FeelBetterNow**__?, __**BigBadWolf321**__, __**EddiesLittleLamb132**__, and __**SmallMediumAtLarge**__ are online. _

**BigBadWolf321**: Does anyone know where Nessie went? I haven't seen her all day :(

**SmallMediumAtLarge**: Sorry, Jake. Rose took her shopping.

**EddiesLittleLamb132**: ???? and why aren't you there with them???

**SmallMediumAtLarge**: I just wasn't in the mood to shop…

**BigBadWolf321**: !*&%#W Fortune Teller, are you feeling okay?!

**SmallMediumAtLarge**: YES! Gosh. I am fine.

**FeelBetterNow**?: DAMN YOU 'HOUSTEN_GAL398'

***in unison*:** ??????????????????????????????????????????????????

**FeelBetterNow**?: Sorry. I was bored and I went web surfing and I found this amazing online shopping website where you can buy new or used things from people.

**EddiesLittleLamb132**: You mean eBay ??

**FeelBetterNow**?: YES! How'd you know?!

**BigBadWolf321**: Dude. eBay was invented in like 2000. Rotfl

**EddiesLittleLamb132**: Not chat talk again…

**SmallMediumAtLarge**: What are you even buying on that website Jazzy?

**FeelBetterNow**?: …nothing…

**SmallMediumAtLarge**: Oh don't tell me you are buying more Civil War junk…

**FeelBetterNow**?: :0 ?*#%E&^ IT IS NOT JUNK.

**BigBadWolf321**: Oh no she did not *gay voice*

**EddiesLittleLamb132**: Jake. Put a sock in it!!

**BigBadWolf321**: PUT A SOCK IN WHERE I DON'T UNDERSTAND D:

**SmallMediumAtLarge**: ANYWAY. Jasper, you were there during the Civil War, why do you need memorabilia from it?!

**FeelBetterNow**?: Cause I like it. Why do you need a thousand pairs of shoes anyway?

**SmallMediumAtLarge**: I have 987, thank you very much :P

**BigBadWolf321**: Oh because there's such a difference!!!

**FeelBetterNow**?: Wolfee92 WHY YOU OUTBID ME??!??!!!!?!?!?

**BigBadWolf321**: To see that reaction :D

**EddiesLittleLamb132**: I'm not the fortune teller, but I would suggest running, Jake.

_**FeelBetterNow**__? And __**BigBadWolf321**__ are … fighting? Oh no, __**FeelBetterNow**__? Is trying_ _to kill __**BigBadWolf321**__…_

**EddiesLittleLamb132**: Should we call Dr. C-Sizzle to handle them?

**SmallMediumAtLarge**: OH NO EMMETT WORE OFF ON YOU :0 Nah, I think Jake needs to put in his place….

_**DontCallMeHalfBreed**__! And __**LionKing620**__ are online_

**LionKing620**: Hello love. Alice. Ali, can you tell if there's a storm coming? I have the urge to play baseball.

**DontCallMeHalfBreed**!: Dad!!! Jasper is practically murdering my boyfriend and you're asking about the weather?!?!?!

**LionKing620**: OH! HE IS?!

**SmallMediumAtLarge**: And we thought Emmett was unobservant…

**LionKing620**: :P EMMETT!!!!!

_**BigBroIsWatchingU**__ is online_

**BigBroIsWatchingU**: You rang, master?

**SmallMediumAtLarge**: Don't be a smart ass, Emmett, or I'll call Mr. Fuzziwigs!

**BigBroIsWatchingU**: NOT !!!!!!!!!! I'LL DO ANYTHING JUST DON'T CALL HIM!!!!!!!

**EddiesLittleLamb132**: Do I even wanna ask?

**LionKing620**: Love, Mr. Fuzziwigs was a television character in the early 1940's… he was also a puppet.

**BigBroIsWatchingU**: Yes. A very very very creepy and scary puppet that gave me nightmares until I was fourteen!!

**DontCallMeHalfBreed**!: To quote the amazing Uncle Emmett, FACEBOOK HERE THAT GOES!!!!

**BigBroIsWatchingU**: Don't even think about it, Half Breed.

**DontCallMeHalfBreed**!: What you gonna do about it?

**BigBroIsWatchingU**: Tell your daddy about where you went last Friday instead of your study group…

**DontCallMeHalfBreed**!: YOU WOULDN'T DARE.

**LionKing620**: …RENESSME CARLIE CULLEN. EXPLAIN. NOW.

**DontCallMeHalfBreed**!: Well since you already outted me, I guess I'll just Facebook it XD

_**FeelBetterNow**__? And __**BigBadWolf321**__ are … done killing each other! _

**BigBadWolf321**: Now that's what I call a workout. Nice fighting, Emo.

**FeelBetterNow**?: WHY WILL NO ONE ACCEPT THE FACT THAT I AM NOT EMO??!?!??!?!!??!?!??!?!??!

**BigBroIsWatchingU**: Is it possible for Chill Pill to take a Jasprin?

**SmallMediumAtLarge**: I hope so.. Jazzy?

**FeelBetterNow**?: Sorry. But really, why does everyone think I am emo?

_**LionKing620**__, __**EddiesLittleLamb132**__, __**BigBadWolf321**__, __**DontCallMeHalfBreed**__!, and __**BigBroIsWatchingU**__ are offline.... to avoid answering the question. _

**FeelBetterNow**?: REAL MATURE GUYS!!!!!!

**A/N: haha. I love making fun of jasper XD its too amusing. hope you guys liked it... and guess what!!!**

**1:: I ACTUALLY FINISHED A ONE-SHOT :D check it out. its called By Your Side and it is a Jake/Nessie fight one-shot. **

**2:: erm... this is the second to last chapter of the story... *runs and hides***

**3:: as you may have noticed, I changed my pen-name. for reasons unknown, i finally chose a team *TEAM JASPER!!!!!!* and it felt wrong to have such a neutral name. I chose "Saved-By-Love" because one, it sounds purty XD and its from one of my favorite quotes from Jackson Rathbone. "(on his character Jasper) Forged by war, born of death, saved by love." that makes my heart melt everytime :D and it was either that or Love-Is-Dead and I think thats a little too depressing haha. **

**THATS ALL FOLKS :D R&R. xoxo, cassadi :D**


	30. The End

**A/N: Hey ya'll. As some of you know, I have to stop writing for a while cause of high school, softball, and like eight other things. I managed to finish this though, and wanted to post it as soon as i could because, well, it's finally here. D: i'm really sad too, but i have like a trillion other ideas for stories and its eating away at me that i dont have the time to type them yet. so hopefully, you guys wont completely hate me, and read those? when i post them that is....**

**anyway, here's the final chapter. it's a little short, but i think its funny XD and please do not ask me how i thought of this idea, cause i have absoluetely no idea whatsoever.**

**disclaimer: for the last time, I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. or hannah montana/miley cyrus, emily osmet, mitchell musso, the jonas brothers, vanessa hudgens, selena gomez, or demi lovato. if you arent scared about why i added those people, you should be... XD**

**EddiesLittleLamb132-**Bella

**LionKing620- **Edward!

**BigBroIsWatchingU- **Emmett!

**SmallMediumAtLarge- **Alice

**FeelBetterNow?- **Jasper!

**ARoseByAnyOtherName1- **Rosalie

**DrMcSparkley1600- **Carlisle

**MyKidsAreCrazy83- **Esme

**DontCallMeHalfBreed!**-Nessie

**BigBadWolf321- **Jacob!

****all the kids are online****

**BigBroIsWatchingU**: Hey ya'll!! So like, last night, Emily and I got into a huge fight because she thinks I have changed since my last album came out! How dumb is that?!

**ARoseByAnyOtherName1**: Emmett, sweety, I'm going to call the doctor. He'll make all the pain go away…

**BigBroIsWatchingU**: Who's Emmett? I'm Hannah Montana. I mean! I am Miley Cyrus, just an average girl…

**BigBadWolf321**: Dudes, Grizzly's finally lost his marbles.

**SmallMediumAtLarge**: Okay, Miley, that is SO not how it happened!! You completely got mad at me just because I cancelled our plans.

**FeelBetterNow**?: Alice, sweety, the doctor will make you stop hurting too…

**SmallMediumAtLarge**: What are you talking about? I'm Emily Osmet…

**EddiesLittleLamb132**: What the heck is going on here………

**LionKing620**: I think that Alice and Emmett have somehow started to believe they are those two Hannah Montana girls…

**BigBadWolf321**: OH! I WANNA PLAY! I'LL BE NICK JONAS!!!!

**DontCallMeHalfBreed**!: Okay…I'll bite.

**BigBroIsWatchingU**: NO!! DON'T LET THE VAMPIRE BITE ME!!! I'M AN INTERNATIONAL SUPERSTAR!!!

**DontCallMeHalfBreed**!: No, I meant I'll play along. I will be…. Vanessa from High School Musical (:

**BigBadWolf321**: NO! WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT???

**EddiesLittleLamb132**: Oh, why not. What else is there to do at three a.m. anyway? I'll be Demi Lovato.

**LionKing620**: I call Joe Jonas!

**ARoseByAnyOtherName1**: Okay this is the weirdest thing we've ever played. But, I'll go along… I'll pretend I'm Selena Gomez.

**FeelBetterNow**?: I'll be Bill Kaulitz :D

**DontCallMeHalfBreed**!: Uncle Jazz! YOU HAVE TO BE A DISNEY STAR!!

**FeelBetterNow**?: Well who else is there?

**SmallMediumAtLarge**: BE MITCHELL MUSSO!

**FeelBetterNow**?: OH YEAH DON'T HE AND EMILY DATE IN THE SHOW?

**SmallMediumAtLarge**: Thank you, Captain DUH.

**EddiesLittleLamb132**: Wait, so who is gonna be the other Jonas? The oldest one…gosh what's his name??!

**BigBadWolf321**: OH OH THE ONE THAT'S GETTING MARRIED! With the sideburns…

**ARoseByAnyOtherName1**: Yeah, I know him... the guitarist?

LionKing620: Paul Kevin Jonas?

**EddiesLittleLamb132**: THAT ONE! How'd you know that, love?

**LionKing620**: I plead the fifth.

**DontCallMeHalfBreed**!: Well since you guys couldn't even remember his name, he doesn't seem like a vital character.

**BigBroIsWatchingU**: ANYWAY!!! Omg, did you hear that that slut Selena Gomez is trying to get with MY man?

**ARoseByAnyOtherName1**: Okay, Miley! YOU BROKE UP WITH NICK!! We are JUST FRIENDS!!!!!!!!!! I am not dating him, nor do I want to.

**BigBadWolf321**: I feel I chose the wrong Jo Bro. can I switch?

**SmallMediumAtLarge**: Nope.

**BigBadWolf321**: D: fine. Okay, um…Miley…you need to relax and not be mean to Selena. We aren't dating and this drama is horribly juvenile…

**BigBroIsWatchingU**: Okay, I'm sorry Nick. You too, Selena. Friends?

**ARoseByAnyOtherName1**: Friends.

**EddiesLittleLamb132**: Hey, Selena, can you wait til you get to guest star on Sonny With A Chance?! (:

**ARoseByAnyOtherName1**: NO! Its going to be so awesome!!

**DontCallMeHalfBreed**!: WE'RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER!!!!

**LionKing620**: 6 MINUTES AND THE EARTH BEGINS TO SHAKE!!!

**FeelBetterNow**?: I feel left out of this chat D:

**SmallMediumAtLarge**: I SEE DEAD PEOPLE.

**EddiesLittleLamb132**: WHO SAYS THAT I CAN'T WEAR MY CONVERSE WITH MY DRESS?!

**ARoseByAnyOtherName1**: TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW!!

**BigBroIsWatchingU**: YOU GET THE BESSSST OF BOTH WORLDS!!!! I think we should all have a concert in the living room!!

**EddiesLittleLamb132**: YEAH DEFINITELY!!!

**BigBroIsWatchingU**: I'll just take that cord out so I can plug in the mic!!!

**SmallMediumAtLarge**: NO HANNAH-OR MILEY- DON'T PULL OUT THAT CORD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

***your computer has been wrongfully terminated. Goodbye.***

**A/N: :'( and there it is. please, review. let's try to get over 3oo for the total story(: you guys have been so amazing through the whole story. i dont think it would have made it to 3o chapters without all ya'lls sweet and motivating reviews. i sound really stupid and sentimental right now but i dont care ha. this was my very first fanfic, and it is now finally finished(: xoxo, cass.**

**PS: I SO TOLD YOU THESE WOULD BE THE LAST TWO WORDS OF MY STORY: the end XD**


End file.
